The prodigal daughter
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: 4 years today! Its been 4 years today since I saw her...4 years since the last time I held her in my arms and told her I loved her I just wanted to know: Why did you runaway?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I will continue to write Her Fathers Daughter its just I have had this story in my head for a while.**_

_**I will be using the same charterers from my other story for the main family **_

_**CHRISTIANS POV**_

As I stand looking out at Seattle below my feet I keep having the same thoughts running around my head

4 years today! Its been 4 years today since I saw her

4 years since the last time I held her in my arms and told her I loved her

God I didn't even know where she was, or who she was with!

Whether she was eating correctly, if she was warm, if she had money! And even though it was stupid I wondered if she had cut her hair, her long brunette hair almost fell to her waist that last time I saw her. If I had known what she going to leave the last time I saw her I would have done every thing in my power to stop her. I blamed myself, even though I had been told countless times over the last 4 years that I did nothing wrong, but still due to years of self doubt how could I not think it was my fault? I just want to know, why? Why did she run away? All I had was a note left on my desk, those 10 words still haunt me

I'm sorry, don't look for me, I love you all x

I hear my office door open and shut quietly, I don't need to even turn around to know who it is, her delicate arms wrap around me from behind and I turn to look in her eyes, its clear she has been crying, like I am now, she wipes away my tears with her fingers but then puts her head on my chest and her own tears start to fall, we just stand there, getting strength from each other. She must know what I'm thinking because she pulls back looks me straight in the eye.

"Stop blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong! We did nothing wrong"

I cant help it, 4 years of anguish, of not knowing has finally taken over me an I crumple to the floor crying like I have never cried before.

"Where is she? Why did she go? I don't understand she was so happy and then out of the blue sheds gone, I just want her back"

"I know baby I know, I do as well and we have to keep the faith that she will come back, when she's ready "

I look in her eyes, the eyes I have looked in for the past 23 years, the eyes that I love, the deep pool of blue now shadowed with hurt, just like mine

"I love you Anastasia, but I need my daughter back, I need my Phoebe back"

"I love you too Christian, and I know she will come back, we need to keep looking, we will find her"

"How can you be sure Ana, its been 4 years and we have nothing! No sightings, she hasn't used her credit card, its like she just dropped of the face of the earth! We have the best security in the world and for all there fucking experience they cant find 1 girl! If they couldn't find her when she was a 16 year old girl how are they now shes a 20 year old women!"

"Baby we just need to keep up hope, we have Ted, Carly and Matthew to think about as well, we need to be strong for them Christian, there sister left them just like she left us"

"I know, Ted has been non stop trying to find her, just like me, I thought I was a major stalker but I've got nothing on him"

"Come on, lets go home and have dinner, tomorrow is another day, we will find our baby girl Christian , I know we will"

She takes my hand and pulls me off the floor, my wife's belief that will find our daughter has never wavered, mine on the other hand is becoming less and less as each day passes.

_**TEDS POV**_

I cant tell mom and dad or the rest of the family… not yet… I have to be 100% sure...but I know in my heart I'm right

I found her!

I know where she is!

And I know why she ran!


	2. Chapter 2

_**TED'S POV**_

I am sweating buckets. I don't like lying to my parents, but if I tell them, I know my dad will go in all guns blazing and it might scare her and make her run again. The last 4 years have been hell for our family, 1 day we were a happy family of 6, the next a broken family of 5. Thank god Matthew came when he did because if it wasn't for him my parents would have crumbled, but they had a 11 month old baby that needed them, not to mention Carly who was 12 at the time.

The day I found out my 16 year old sister had ran away from home was the worst of my life. I was 18 and had just started college at WSU, Phoebe had been acting strange for the last few weeks and I tried to get her to open up and come out of the shell she had gone in, but every time I would ask her what was the matter she would reply with "I'm fine" or "Fuck off", I knew something was on her mind but never in a million years did I think she would run away , I mean we had the perfect life! We were part of 1 of the richest families in the USA, we had fast cars, private jets, boats, designer labels and parents that loved us unconditionally, so I don't know what would have made her run?

At first we thought she had been kidnapped, but no ransom request ever came and of course we had the note that she left on dads desk. He played the CCTV clip of her doing that about 1000 times over the next few weeks, it broke me to see the great Christian Grey so broken. My mother was the glue that kept us together, her belief has never wavered, not once, In 4 years! I know she has cried, we all have, but she would never do it in front of Matthew , Carly and I. she was the one who called me the day Phoebe left, her voice will forever be in my head after that call.

I have been doing my own search for her as have my father, grandfather and Taylor, and we never came up with anything, but due to a pure stroke of luck and a 1 in a million chance I know I have found her, now its just getting her back. As I pull up to our family home for dinner, I know Its going to be hard to keep this to myself, but by tomorrow I plan to go get Phoebe and hopefully by the end of the week our family will be whole again, I just have to get through dinner.

_**ANA'S POV**_

I have to keep a brave face but it is so hard, the last 4 years should have broken Christian and I, but I think it has made us stronger, we needed each other more than ever and what should have drove us apart, made our bond even stronger, the love I have for this man has only increased.

Dinner is quite tonight and for once my husband is not lecturing us all to eat, he is the one picking at his food. I look around our family table and the same look of heart break is on 4 of our faces, Matthew is to young to even remember Phoebe , but Carly and Teddy both know what today is, Teddy is extra quite tonight and Carly hasn't even spoken. Looking at my youngest daughter is hard! She is the spitting image of her big sister, both girls look like me, long brunette hair and pale skin, the only difference between the 2 of them is Phoebe has gray eyes like her father and Carly has my blue eyes, like my boys are different, Teddy got my eyes and Matthew his fathers.

"umm mom, dad I was wondering if I could borrow the jet tomorrow?" Teddy ask us, it has peaked my interest because I know it's not for work, he runs Grey Publishing along side me.

"What do you need it for ? Where are you going" I ask him

"Um well with everything going on, I just need a break mom, I know its short notice but I made sure all my manuscripts were signed offer before I left today and if its urgent I will have my Blackberry with me"

"That's fine son. You need a break. I think we all do. Where are you going?" Christian asks

"Well 1 of the manuscripts I have been reading is based in Texas and the author talks about it with such passion I want to see some of the places she wrote about, its Friday tomorrow so I will be back by Monday for moms birthday dinner"

"That's a wonderful idea son, go and enjoy your self ,make sure Smith goes with you, I will call Stephen and tell him to get the plane ready for you for tomorrow morning. I think that when you get back that we should go on a family holiday and all relax, maybe Aspen, What do you all think"

Matthew cheers from his booster seat so I think its safe to say he is on bored with the idea, Teddy just shrugs, but its Carly that voices her opinion

"Daddy we haven't been on a family holiday since.." she points to the empty seat to the right of Christian which is Phoebes place, no one has sat in her seat since she left, its waiting for her and I know that our family of 6 will be complete again, I just know it

"I know baby but your mother and I had a long talk today, Phoebe will be back when she is ready and I know that she would not want us all to stop living our lives because she is temporally not in them! So what do you all say we go to Aspen in 2 weeks?" he gets a "I'm game" from Teddy and a "Whatever" from Carly.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea" I smile over at him and for the first time tonight I get a smile from him

"Well glad that's all sorted, I need to go home and pack, I'll be back next week for your birthday mom, Hey because I'll be in the land of the cowboy perhaps I'll bring you back a cow girl hat for a present" he grins over at me

"What ever you buy me I will be happy with sweetie" he gets up and gives Carly and Matthew a hug, Christian a hand shake and with me he picks me up and hugs me.

"Be safe my teddy bear" I kiss his cheek and hug him back

"I will mom, I promise"

"Hey son, if you get your mom a hat get me one as well, I always wanted a genuine cowboy hat" he winks over at me. What? He told me he though any hat on a man was stupid.

"Sure thing pops, good night everyone" he walks out and I just have to ask

"Babe, you always said that hats on men were stupid, why do you want one for?" he leans in and whispers in my ear

"So we have props the next time we do reverse cowgirl Mrs Grey" and he bites my ear, I blush, even after all these years he still gets to me.

"Can I be excused I have homework to finish?"

"Sure princess, good night" Christian wraps her in his arms and gives her a kiss on her head

"Night baby" I give her a hug and watch her walk up the stairs, she looks so sad it breaks my heart, she hero worshiped her big sister.

I walk over to my little man and take him out his booster seats, I cant believe he is 5 next month!

"Come on master Grey time for your bath and bed"

"You and daddy read me a story mommy?" he pouts his little mouth in the most adorable way

"Of course baby boy, lets get you bathed first and then daddy and I will read you one, now go on up, I will be up in a moment" I set him down and he runs out the room. I look over and Christian is drinking his wine, staring at the wall, I walk over and sit on his lap, kissing his neck.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm ok Mrs Grey, just tired, it's been a long day"

"Been a long 4 years"

"Yeah that to… I just…I want her home and safe Ana"

"I want that too and like I said, I know she will be home one day, and she is a smart girl Christian, I know she will have looked after herself, and made good choices"

I know one of his main fears is that Phoebes will become like his birth mother, addicted to drugs and selling her body, he has been in with Flynn more times in the last 4 years than he has his whole life

"I hope so, she's like you Ana, she's strong and she has street smarts, she will come home, I know she will"

"I'm glad it finally got through your think skull " I roll my eyes at him hoping to provoke him. It works like it always has

"Why Mrs Grey I do believe you just earned your self a place on the naughty list"

"Oh I do hope so Mr Grey, lets go and bath our youngest spawn and go play" I lead him up stairs and hopefully we can forget this awful day together, the best way we know how


	3. Chapter 3

_**TED'S POV**_

We land in Dallas at 2pm, it was 1 long ass flight! Unfortunately I have my CPO smith with me, I had to tell him the real reason we are in Dallas, he wanted to call Taylor as soon as he heard but I had to beg him not to say anything, he was worried about losing his job but I have promised he wont, even if dad fires him, I'll just re-hire him and pay his salary out my own pocket, it's not like I cant afford it.

I have actual butterflies in my stomach. I cant mess this up. I just cant.

It was by sheer monumental luck I found her.

I was in Miami on at a book conference last month, I had taken Carly with me because she wanted to see if publishing was going to be her thing, while on the conference I got talking to a guy called "Tex" who ran a book store in a small backwater town outside of Dallas, Texas called Blue Ridge , I had to laugh at the irony of his name, I later found out his real name was Phillip Lewis, Carly had gone to get a milkshake and when she came back Tex gasped and what he said next I didn't really take any notice of until we were on the jet home.

"Whoo eww, dear lord! Do you believe in doppelgangers little lady because there's a gal back home who works in the diner, looks just like you kid! that's spooky! Well anyway it was nice to meet you both" and with that he walked away, while I sat on the jet home and watched Carly sleep I couldn't help think of what Tex had said. I didn't believe in doppelgangers, but I did know how much my sisters looked alike, it was to much of a coincident for it to be Phoebe, but then I thought I had nothing to lose so I had Welsh run a immediate background check on Tex, it took forever because I didn't know his real name. 3 days ago I got his information and googled the town he lived in. The diner he told me about was a typical American small town deal. I told Welsh to get back ground checks on all the employees but there was hardly any info because it seemed that the owner of the diner paid all his employees cash, under the table. I almost gave up on this particular branch of our enquiries, just as I was about to delete the file on the dinner I took one last look at a picture of the dinner taken from the camera of a ATM that is the opposite side of the road , if the picture had been in black and white I would have missed it, but thank god it was in full colour.

And I saw it!

The reflection of a pale skinned , brunette girl, bouncing off the window of a truck in the parking lot.

And I new in my gut it was Phoebe. So instead of sending anyone else I had to do this myself, even though I had more CCTV pictures and it proved it was her, I had to do it myself, I couldn't give my family false hope, and I knew why she had ran, the proof was in the pictures with her.

We found out from my cousin Ava 2 days after Phoebe left that she had a secret boyfriend but Ava didn't know his name or where he lived so we back tracked the locator on her phone which she had left when she ran away. It showed that she had visited a abandoned house that was halfway from her school to home, almost 3 times a week for almost a year, from the outside the house looked fine but inside it was bare, after looking at who owned the house we found out the women that owned it had died 5 years before and the house had stood empty ever since. When my father questioned Phoebes CPO, Samuel Hutchings who everybody called Dutch, he said that Phoebe had told him that a study buddy lived there and he never questioned it because she was always a good student with straight A's all around. He was fired on the spot! In temper my father punched him so hard he broke his jaw. If it wasn't for him failing to write up full reports about where Phoebe was each day maybe we would have known who she was seeing before she ran away. After looking at more of the ATM pictures it showed Phoebe always with a guy, a very good looking dark haired guy, some showed them hugging or holding hands and I would put my trust fund on it that this was her secret boyfriend and they had run away together. She had run away with her boyfriend because she didn't think my father would let her date! This had to be the answer to our questions: Why?

I had instructed Smith to hire a truck, I wanted to blend in and the normal Audi that my father insisted we always had would stick out like a sore thumb in this town and I wanted to observe Phoebe first, see what she was like now, I didn't want to scare her away.

We are pulled on the opposite side of the street from the diner, I new from the time stamps on the ATM that her shift on a Friday Was 7am to 3pm and it was almost 3 so I knew she would be out soon.

My phone beeped with a email from my mom

**FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

**TO: THEODORE GREY**

**SUBJECT: Don't forget my hat, mister!**

**Hi honey**

**Just wanted to make sure you got to Texas ok?**

**Hope you have fun**

**Love**

**Mom x x x**

**FROM: THEODORE GREY**

**TO: ANASTASIA GREY**

**SUBJECT: Extra in toy story!**

**Mom**

**Every one is dressed like Woody from toy story! I feel the need to keep shouting, there's snake in my boot! J**

**I have arrived safe and sound in the lone star state**

**Will get you a hat later, it will be the best birthday gift ever!**

**Love you**

**Ted x**

The real gift for her is if I can get Phoebe to come home. As I am sending my email I look up and my breathing catches!

It her! My baby sister! Its really her! I found her! I cant help it I start crying, Smith doesn't say anything, he knows how hard its been for our family, we didn't even know if she was dead or alive and now here she is in the flesh and looking at her she looks to be in perfect health. Her long brown hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she is wearing her waitress uniform. She's filled out since I last saw her, she was always tall for her age and she was kind of gangly when she was a teenager but now she is a stunning young women. She looks so much like my mother its scary! She is tapping away on a cell phone while smoking a cigarette, she smoked from like age 14! She got grounded so much for it but every time she was ungrounded she would start back up again, no one could every figure out where she got them from because my parents had stopped her allowance and all members of the household staff were barred from taking her to the store.

She starts making her way over to the ATM. Shit! if she spots me first she's going to have a heart attack! I scooch down in my seat a bit and watch her as she uses the ATM, I get a better look at her face from where I am and I can see the changes, gone is happy go lucky teenager and in its place a women who looks tired, very tired! She starts to walk away from the ATM and the truck, she stops on the sidewalk and taps away again on her phone and I cant help it, I have to talk to her, I get out the truck and stand about 10feet behind her, I take a deep breath and say this first thing that comes to my head

"You know you really should quit those things"

She stands stock still with her back to me, she slowly starts to turn and when she faces me, her gray eyes go wide with recognition.

"Teddy?" she whispers

She sways slightly on her feet and then she does a dead faint and crumples to the floor before I can catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

I keep my eyes screwed shut! I must have imagined him! No way is my big brother here! No way its impossible! Over the last few minutes I have heard bits and pieces of conversation and just random words, now I have someone tapping me on the face, telling me to wake up! Its like a fog has descended on my mind, if I don't open my eyes I can keep on believing it was a hallucination! Must be a bad pack of smokes! Yes that's it! But then who is tapping my face? I slowly open 1 of my eyes an I am greeted by the blue orbs of my brother, grinning down at me

"I'm not that ugly, there was no need to faint" I cant help it, I scream and struggle out of his embrace! We are in the back of a double extended truck

"whoa whoa Pheebs calm down its me!"

"Let me go, let me go! I said fucking let me go!" he finally let me go and I scrambled to the far side of the bench seat away from him, he has his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Ok ok I let you go, ok I wont touch you I'm sorry, just calm down your going to give yourself a stroke"

"What the fuck are you doing here Ted?"

"Well its nice to see you too little sister, why the fuck do you think I'm here? For you! I came here for you"

"Why?"

"Why? Why?" he has raised his voice to match mine and we are both now screaming at each other "You fucking left without a fucking word! We thought you had been fucking kidnapped! Do you realise what we have been through the last 4 years? Do you? It nearly fucking broke our family apart Phoebe! Then I have a gift from god and I find you and you ask me why I'm fucking here? Are you out of your fucking mind!"

I take in his words and a tear escapes my eyes. I knew what my family were going to be like after I left, but seeing my brothers face now as he tells me I almost broke them is too much. My walls come down and the tears overtake me and I slide across to my brothers embrace, he welcomes me with open arms, which I don't deserve, and I cry like I haven't cried in years, he is no better and I can feel his tears on my head, he kisses my hair and coos in my ear that it will be ok. After about 10 minutes of crying I crawl back to the other side of the seat. I check my watch and its 3:20pm I need to be home by 3:45pm.

"Phoebe you need to come home with me" and with that 1 sentence my walls go back up

"No Ted I'm not!" he looks hurt but I think he was expecting this answer

"Why? Give me one good reason? You cant possible like being a waitress in a run down diner, better than you do being the daughter of a billionaire? This is not your life Phoebe"

"You know absolutely fuck all about what my life is Teddy" I glance down at my watch again, I need to get going

"Look Teddy I need to get going" I go to grab the door handle but Smith who has been sat in the front of the truck this whole time presses the door lock button, effectively trapping me in the truck.

"Let me out Smith" my voice is icy cold, something I picked up from my father a long time ago.

"no Phoebe, I'm not giving you a chance to run again, you need to stay and talk about this, no more running, ever!" I put my hands over my face in frustration and scream, I need to get going!

"Teddy I have to meet someone in 20 minutes, perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"

"No absolutely not! I'm not letting you out of my sight Phoebe"

"Since when did you become my father?"

"Since your actually father is a man sat in Seattle a shadow of his former self, that's when"

I flinch when he says this, and I know I deserved it. He's not going to let me go so I have no option but to take him with me.

"Fine" I huff resigned to my fate " you can come with me but I really need to meet someone, I wasn't just trying to get away from you. Smith, drive 8 blocks and then swing a left on Cherry drive please"

He looks at Teddy over his shoulder and gets a subtle nod so he starts the engine and pulls out in the traffic.

My hands are sweating, he's going to find out soon enough why I ran, well part of the reason! There's no avoiding it, knowing my dad probably already knows where I am and is probably in the air already I have to ask Teddy

"So…. Umm. What did mom and dad say when you realised where I was?" he looks at me like he is weighing something up in his mind.

"They don't know Pheebs. I didn't tell them the reason I'm here and Smith hasn't told the rest of the security team. I didn't want dad to come in all guns blazing and spook you"

I feel like a weight has been lifted. Teddy's one thing. Telling my parents why I ran away…yeah I'm not looking forward to that one at all! We pull up out side my apartment building and I gesture to Teddy to get out, he does after making sure that Smith was out first to he could catch me if I bolted.

"so this is home" I wave my hand at the building and make my way inside with Ted hot on my heel's, Smith stays outside playing on his phone. I make my way into apartment 2B my home for almost the last 4 years, my room mate and I are redecorating the front room so the wall are all bare and there are dust sheets on most of the furniture.

"Well welcome to my humble abode bro, do you want a beer or something stronger"

"Something stronger" he grins at me, I pour us both a double dose of whiskey and hand him a glass, pulling the dust sheet off of sofa I sit and curl my legs under me, looking at my watch, 3:40 I have 5 minutes. I'm going to tell him but I want to know what he knows first.

"so how much do you know about why I ran and why I'm here Ted?"

"Well Ava caved 2 days after you ran and told us you had a secret boyfriend and after looking at the pictures from CCTV that I have on you, its clear your with the tall dark guy, so I'm guessing he was the secret boyfriend and you guys ran away together because you didn't want dad to know and go thermal nuclear" he says this in such a cocky manner, like he is sure he has nailed it! Oh brother how wrong you are.

Tall dark guy who Teddy referred to is my room mate and my best friend over the last 4 years, Joey! Who is a very very good looking guy, but who is also very very gay with a capital G! Joey is a man whore! And just the thought of him and me together makes me break out in a fit of giggles that soon turn to howling laughter . It's a cathartic laugh and it feels good, I haven't laughed like this in years!

Ted has a look of confusion on his face and it makes me laugh more.

"What the fuck is funny Phoebe?"

"Oh.. My god! You think! You think.. Oh god my ribs! You think that Joey was my boyfriend and we ran away together?"

"Well yeah"

"Bro.. oh my god! You couldn't be more wrong if you tried! Yes Joey and I are very close, he is my roommate and best friend and as for him being my boyfriend! He's GAY Teddy! And I don't mean like normal gay I mean super gay"

"Oh…. So then why did you run Phoebe ?"

Just as I am about to tell him, the front door opens with a bang and Joey walks in carrying the reason I ran.

"MOMMY! Jo-jo gave me candy!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**TED'S POV**_

WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!

Phoebe has a kid! A kid! at the moment, said kid is hanging upside down, being held by her feet, while she giggles because talk dark guy who has now been identified as Joey is swinging her like a pendulum.

Phoebe goes and takes the kid off of him and I hear words like "wont sleep tonight" "Make her sick" and "Did you give my daughter sugar?"

I don't know, I'm not listening , blood is rushing to my ears and I think I'm going to faint! I sit back against the sofa and put my hands over my face.  
Phoebe has a daughter….. A child! I cant wrap my head around it, I hear Joey inquire if I'm ok and if he should call an ambulance, then I hear Phoebe tell the girl to go to the bedroom and change her clothes. A shadow moves across my face and I look up at Phoebe.

"You ok there bro?" her and Joey share a look of worry so Phoebe tries a different approach

"Um Ted this is my roommate Joey.. Um Joey this is my big brother Ted" I see a look of shock pass Joeys face before he quickly changes it to a massive grin and holds his hand out

"Nice to meet you Ted" I don't move for a full 20 seconds and then my ingrained manners kick in and I stand and shake his hand, my voice is hoarse when I give a quite "nice to meet you too" I flop back down on the sofa and grab my drink and drain it in one! Nope that's not going to do it! So I grab Phoebes and drain hers as well.

"Umm I would love and I mean love to stay and watch the train crash that is clearly going to happen here, but I have work in a half hour so I need to go, I'll call you later Pheebs, and ahh Ted, there's more whiskey in the cupboard or there's vodka in the fridge" Phoebe slaps him on the shoulder and he walks out the door with a parting of "Laters" clearly he has spent to much time around Phoebe, our uncle Elliott started that saying years before we were born and its now a Grey family parting.

Ok I need to snap out of this! And I need answers! I stand up and pour myself another whiskey and sit down, pulling a worried looking Phoebe down with me! She's wringing her hands in her lap and I am running my hands through my hair! Ha! Its almost funny! We are definitely our parents children!

"I know you probably have a lot of questions so get started"

"Ha! A lot of questions! Phoebe you have no idea! I mean holy fuck! You have a kid? How the fuck did that happen?"

"Ok first of all, when little ears are in the house it's a swear free zone! She copies everything you say and second of all I know you know where babies come from so I'm pretty sure you know how it happened"

"I know how it happens Phoebe.. I mean I…..ahh I don't know! Start from the beginning" she takes a deep breath turns to face me, tucking her legs under her.

"Well ok, about a week before my 16th birthday I realised I hadn't seen my period for a while and I tried to ignore it, but then I noticed that I was getting bigger, remember when I started to wear dads sweaters all the time? Well that was the reason I was trying to hide my bump, I went to 1 of those free clinics, gave a fake name and got told I was already 4 and a half months pregnant , I was given my 3 options, number 1: abortion ..number 2: have the baby and give it up and number 3: keep my baby, there was no choice really, the second I saw the screen and realised my baby looked like a tiny little jelly bean, I became a mom. There was no way I was giving my baby up, but then I started to think about what mom and dad would say" she gets up and starts to pace back and forth.

"I freaked out Teddy and I mean really freaked out, I could just picture the look of disappointment on dads face, all I could think about was how proud he would be if I went to him and said "hey daddy guess what? I got knocked up at 15!" it was a disaster waiting to happen and I was so scared that he would make me get an abortion I didn't want to lose my baby Teddy, so I ran. I left the note and I took $40,000 out of the safe in the panic room because I knew no one ever went in there and it wouldn't be missed, its not like mom and dad couldn't afford it. I caught a bus to Portland and then bought a car with cash and started to drive, I drove for weeks stopping off at diners and motels and then one day I found myself here at Blue Ridge, I went into the dinner to grab a coke and that's where met Joey, I trusted him from the get go, so I told him my story, I broke down a couple of times and he just held me and helped fix my make up after. His step dad owns the diner and in the space of 48 hours I had a job and I had moved in with Joey .A few weeks went by and I started to miss home, I called a couple of times with my number blocked but the second someone answered I hung up"

Its like she has word vomit! I think its like she is cleansing herself and trying to get it all out after holding it in for so long.

"Anyway a few months went by and in the middle of the night at 2am I had a almighty pain and my waters broke, I screamed for Joey and he took me to the hospital. He never left my side once and when after 17 hours I wanted to just give up, he held my hand and told me I could do it and at 7:33pm on March 14th I heard my baby girl cry and I have never heard anything like it before, they placed her on my chest and I looked down at the mop of brown hair she had, she was the most beautiful thing I had every seen. So I brought the baby home and with a lot of help from Joey I did the best I could at being a mom, and I tried to make the best life possible for her and I think I have done a pretty good job, she's never been hungry, always has clean clothes and all the love I could give her"

She lets out a big breath and then flops back down next to me. I'm stunned, hearing her story, I kinda get why she ran, I try to put myself in a 16 years old shoes and wrap my head around a pregnancy. I cant, I don't even want to think about if the roles were reversed and I had knocked up a girl at 16! The fear would have crippled me.

I want to ask her some questions but then a little wave of brown hair comes barrelling into the living room and jumps in phoebes lap talking 10 to the dozen.

"Mommy, jo-jo let me have loads of candy and then we went to the park and I played his wing-baby again"

God she's a cute kid and she looks just like Phoebe, I'm intrigued about what a wing-baby is so I arch a eyebrow at Phoebe asking my silent question, she rolls her eyes and I know she is not happy about this piece of information

"Joey thinks that having a kid helps him pick up guys because he thinks seeing a guy with a kid proves he's caring so instead of being like most men and having a wing-man! He has a wing-baby" I laugh at this and then wonder if a wing baby would work on girls?

"mommy who's this?" she points with her tiny finger at me. I'm nervous all over again, this tiny little girl is my niece and I want her to like me.

"Well baby remember I told you that mommy had a family and that one day I would take you to see them?"

She furrows her little brow like she's thinking hard "you mean the ones in saddle?"

"Seattle baby, See-a-tall, but yes that's the ones, well baby this handsome man right here is my big brother Teddy, which means he is your uncle" the little girl starts to giggle looking at me

"Teddy like my Teddy bears, so you be my unky bear?" it makes me and Phoebe both laugh out loud at her innocence

"if you want to call me unky bear than you can, but what do I call you?" she walks over and sits on my knee

"You be call me by my name silly"

"But I don't know your name yet, your mommy hasn't told me"

"My name be AJ"

AJ? What does that stand for? I look at Phoebe who is smiling "Tell him your full name baby"

"My full name be Anastasia Grace Grey, but everybody be calling me AJ cus mommy says that I look like her mommy and her mommy be called Ana so mommy calls me Ana junior, and then Jo-jo be calling me AJ and it be stuck now"

I smile at her name, Phoebe called her after mom and grandma grace

"Mommy can we go for ice cream? Please mommy please and unky bear can come too?"

"Sure baby go grab your coat" she runs out the room whopping as she goes

Now she is out of the room I ask my sister something that I thought of the first time I realised she had a kid.

"Who's her father Pheebs?"

I instantly see the change in her. She's gone a little paler and her eyes went a little wider but she quickly changes it back into a impassive look

"Just a guy from school Ted"

"What guy?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not? A guy knocks up my 15 year old sister I want to know who he is Phoebe"

"I don't care what you want! I'm not telling you so just leave it Ted! She will never know her father and I wont tell anybody who he is! I was 15. He was a mistake! I moved on so please just leave that buried in the past where it belongs"

I don't care what she says I will find out who it was and when I find him I'm going to break his legs but I don't want Phoebe to know this so I let he think iv dropped it

"ok ok I'll leave it"


	6. Chapter 6

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

I get up from the sofa to help AJ with her jacket. It is so weird having Teddy here but I feel like a weight has been lifted. I thought I was doing fine but seeing a member of my family makes me realise what I have done and how many people I hurt by leaving home. Not only did I deny my parents there daughter and getting to know there granddaughter, but I stopped my child having a family, even though she had Joey and I, she has missed out on grandparents, great grandparents, aunties and uncles. I always knew that one day I would return to Seattle, but I thought it would be a long long way down the road, but having Teddy here and seeing how he was with AJ and how she reacted to him, I know I will be heading home. AJ has always been wary around strangers, from the moment she could talk I drummed into here "Stranger Danger" but with Ted, she went straight over and sat on his knee, like she had known him all her life.

I have told my daughter about my family over the years, when I ran away I took pictures of all my family and I told her all about my mom, dad, brothers and sister. When I showed her a picture of my dad she look at it, then at me, then went to the mirror and looked at herself, then walked up to me and pulled my head down so she could see my eyes and said "Mommy he be have our eyes!". I laughed at the look of shock on her little face. She has a amazing pair of gray eyes and where ever we went people would comment on how our eyes were unique, I told her that we got our eyes from him and then I had to calm her down because she misunderstood and though we had stolen his eyes! She was rambling about calling 911 while I laughed at her, she then put her hands on her hips and told me to go to my room. That put me in my place!

Our apartment is 2 bedrooms, Joey have one and AJ and I share. Being a southern gentleman he let us ladies have the biggest room. 1 side of it has cream walls with matching dresser the other side is pink with a princess bed and matching toy box. My adorable little 3 going on 13 year old is struggling because she has her jacket on backwards.

"Come here baby and let me help you" I get her jacket on correctly and then pick her up giving her a hug and a kiss. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her, from the first time I saw her on the sonogram machine until right now with her in my arms, my love just grows as each day progresses and in this moment I think about what my mom must have went through when I left. If I ever lost AJ it would kill me and I don't know how I stop myself from crying. I know it is going to be hard and it will take a lot for my parents to forgive me but all I want to do now is get on the first plane back to Washington.

"AJ, listen baby, when we come back from ice cream with unky bear, I need you to help me pack up all your toys and clothes ok?"

"Why mommy?"

"Well baby I think it's about time that we go and see my mommy and daddy in Seattle, would you like that?"

She furrows her little brow and then looks at me "Will they like me mommy?"

"baby they will love you, just like I do, and you will have a new friend, my little brother Matthew is only a bit older than you, and my sister Carly will play dress up with you, and I know that grandma Ana and grandpa Christian will adore you"

"Will grandpa chrispin and nanny Ana buy me toys?" she ask this in a way that if I say no, it will be a deal breaker for her.

"Baby if I know grandpa chrispin like I think I do, then yes, you will get toys" she gives me a big smile

"Mommy jo-jo be coming with us to saddle?"

I hadn't thought of Joey but now I do, I know that I need him to come with me. He has been my rock the last few years and I don't think I could handle this with out him. He hasn't got any family in blue ridge apart from his step dad. His real father died when he was 13 and then his mom skipped town leaving him behind with a husband that she had divorced. Joey finished high school and then threw himself straight into work, he did a few odd jobs and then last year started working at local factory, he hates it! His true calling is cooking, he is like Martha Stewart in the kitchen and his red velvet cake is to fucking die for. He has to come with me, I'll get down on my knees and beg him if I have to.

"I will talk to Jo-jo baby, go on out with uncle Teddy and I will call him"

"Ok mommy"

I pull out my phone and call Joey's number, he answers on the second ring

**Sup babe?**

**Hey Joey can you talk for a minute?**

**Sure, what's wrong? Has that fine assed brother of yours emptied the liquor cabinet yet?**

**No, he's fine.. It's just.. I'm going to talk to Teddy in a minute but.. I want to go home Joey**

**Baby girl I knew the second I found out who that delectable piece of maleness was, that you would be going back to the great north west**

**You did? But Joey listen, I cant do this on my own, I know I have relied on you too much over the last few years but Joey I…**

**Baby girl chill out! I just quit my job! There is no way on earth I would let you go on your own!**

**Really? You quit your job? Your really coming with me? You don't mind leaving Blue Ridge and all your friends?**

**Hmm let me think about it… stay in Blue ridge and work in a fucking tire factory that is killing my complexion for the rest of my life Or head off to Seattle and mingle with my best friends billionaire family? it's a hard choice Pheebs but I'm sure I will cope, besides there are no good men here and if the boys of Seattle all look like your brother I have a feeling you will have a very happy Joey on your hands.**

**I love you Joey do you know that? Ok well I'm taking AJ for ice cream with Teddy and when we come back we can start packing**

**Ok well I will go see my step dad and say good bye, when are we heading out**?

**Umm well I'll talk to Teddy but probably Sunday, it's my moms birthday on Monday and I know he doesn't want to miss it…I don't want to miss it, not any more.**

**Ok then I'll go say goodbye to Richard and head home, Catch ya later**

**Yeah laters.**

I disconnect the call and head on out to the living room to find my daughter on my brothers back while he crawls around the room on all fours pretending to be a horse.

"Mommy look, unky bear be my pony"

"I can see that baby, are we ready to go get some ice cream?"

Teddy and I are sat at a table while I watch AJ play on some arcade games, when she ran in I gave her 4 quarters. Teddy went and got her $10 dollars worth! I think he has made a friend for life.

"So um Ted, I take it you came here on dads jet?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was wondering if you had room for 3 extra passengers for the return leg?"

The look of shock on his face is priceless! I know he was thinking that he was going to have a hard time convincing me to go home.

"What really? Your coming home voluntary? I was sure I was going to have to tie you up and force you back!"

"Yes I'm coming home. Joey is coming with us though"

"That's fine, he seems like a solid guy. So what changed your mind? Earlier today when I said for you to come home you were dead set against it.

"Seeing you with AJ made me wonder what mom and dad would be like with her, and I miss my family Teddy, its time for me to go home and face my demons"

"everyone will be so happy to have you home Pheebs and we get the extra added bonus of having AJ, you did a great job with her Pheebs, she is a great kid, and I know the family will love her"

"You know dads going to faint when he see's AJ right?"

"of course he will but he will get over it"

"I hope your right. So tomorrow will you help me and Joey find an apartment and we both need jobs, Joey is a fantastic chef so perhaps aunt Mia will have a opening in one of her restaurants for him?" a look of annoyance flashes across his face.

"I am sure Mia will help Joey out and dad and I own an apartment block not far from the sound and I live in the penthouse, there is a apartment empty a couple of floors below me so Joey can move in there, rent free, as a thank you from me for everything he has done for you and AJ. But Phoebe you and AJ will be living back at home. Its been 4 years and if I know mom she wont let you out of her sight for a while"

"Yeah I guess your right, plus I think it will be safer for AJ, when I return the press will have a field day and I don't want to compromise her security, speaking of the press, how did they react when I went?"

"What you never googled your self? Or us?"

"No not once, I didn't want to see what I was missing"

"well they never found out you were missing. When we would go to an event and people would ask where you were they were told that you were studying abroad , no one ever questioned it because you were always a straight A student" he shrugs. Well I guess that is one lest mine field I will have to cross.

"Right lets go back to your place and get packing, we can swing by the diner if you want as well so you can say goodbye and things, I will call Steven and tell him 3 extra passengers will be on the return flight and not to inform dad or Taylor. I will also call a crew to go and get Joeys apartment stocked up and cleaned , tomorrow you can tie up all your loose ends here and then we will fly our Sunday, you and AJ can spend the night with me and then we will go see mom and dad, I think it will be better to go Monday night because with mom's birthday the whole family will be there, it will be like ripping a band aid for you, just get it all over with"

I tense when he says this wondering what the reactions will be to my return.

"Well it seems like your more like dad than ever, control freak much?"

"I'm just eager to get you and that little girl home Pheebs. I cant wait for our family to be complete again" he reaches across and grabs my hand.

"Me too Teddy, lets get going, AJ has more clothes that Neimans and Joeys closet will give you a breakdown" I laugh  
2 days have passed and I am walking toward the GEH jet. Everything has been packed and put on bored already. Joey is in his element as we bored the jet, as he see's the interior he whoops and takes his Raybans off.

"Ohhh yes Joey has arrived! Oh I'm going to like this I can tell already! I was made for this lifestyle girl!" he runs through the jet and grabs seat while taking pictures of himself, no doubt they will end up on twitter and instagram before we take off.

I have AJ on my hip so I walk over to a group of 4 seats with a table in the middle and I strap her in a booster seat.

"I like this plane mommy" she beams up while wearing her pink cowgirl hat that Ted bought her yesterday.

"I do too baby, do you want to watch nemo while we fly?

"Yes pees mommy me love nemo" I press play on massive flat screen on the wall and she is fast asleep about a hour after we take off with her head in my lap, as I stroke her hair.

I look out the window at the clouds and the longer we fly the bigger the ball of dread gets in my stomach. I know my parents will be pleased at my return but then when the novelty wears off I know they will be angry and will want answers of what I have been doing over the last few years.  
I am hoping AJ will be my human shield though! I am not ashamed to use my daughter as a buffer! She's so damn cute that everybody gets attached to her. Teddy comes over and sits across from me, he has been talking to Joey for the last hour and I think they are really getting along. Teddy has never had many friends because most people just wanted to get near him because of his name and money, but Joey is different, when I told him who my parents were at first he was star struck but then he said all it ment was he would have to take extra special care of me in case I went all "Kardashian" on him. He keeps me grounded and he is no more interested in Teddies money than the man on the moon.

"You ok sis?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous that all"

"It will be fine, you girls can stay with me tonight when we get back and then tomorrow smith can drive me you and AJ over for moms birthday dinner"

"what about Joey? Isn't he coming?"

"No I emailed Mia this morning, telling her I had a friend who was a great cook but needed a job and she emailed me back saying she had a opening at her restaurant at Columbia tower and if he went over there tomorrow the manager would show him the ropes and things"

"Wow she gave him a job without even interviewing him?"

"I told her about the red velvet cake he made last night an she said it takes a lot to impress me so if I trusted him he had the job"

"That's great! Thanks for looking after him Teddy, he has been so good to me"

"It's my pleasure pheebs and he seems like a great guy"

Steven announces across the speaker that we will be landing in 20 minutes, my heart goes into overdrive! This is it!

Seattle has not changed since I left. Its still raining. When we get to the airport Smith drive us over to Teds apartment building, its very impressive, and I cant help but snot at the name Grey Towers! We ride up in the elevator and get off on the 12th floor, Ted hands Joey the key and he lets himself in to his new home screaming like a little girl!

"OH MY GOD! Look at this place omg! Ohh this is soo me! Thank you Jesus for the day that little knocked up lady walked into my life!"

"well I take it you like this place, lets hope you like this as well" Ted throws him a key

"What's this for?"

"The silver Audi down in the garage, that along with this place are my thank you for looking after my sister" Ted says sincerely. Joey actually cry's and gives Ted a hug

"Thanks dude it was no problem looking after her….. Well I'm off out so I will see you tomorrow, baby girl good luck with the reunion with the folks"

"What! Where are you going? We just got here" I screech

"Phoebe Phoebe Phoebe! There is a whole city out there that have never met the great Joey Jones! I wont be home tonight if I have my way" he winks at me.

"Ok fine, just be careful ok!"

"Sure thing"

It's 3:30 in the morning and I cant sleep so I get up and put on my robe. Teddy's apartment is huge it reminds me of Escala but it's a lot warmer and more homey. I look down at my baby girl sleeping peacefully in bed, I wanted her close to me because I feel safer when I have her in my arms, so I got up about 2 hours ago and got into her bed. She looks like a angel when she sleeps. I give her a kiss on her head and walk out the room. Tea is what I need. My mom swears by it when you have a lot on your mind. I take my tea and go out on his balcony and look across the sound. It feels like home when I see the view. Texas was great but Seattle is my home. While I'm musing about the mysteries of the universe, Teddy walks out with me.

"Hey"

"Hey bro, what are you doing up"

"I should ask you the same thing"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow, I'v hurt everybody so much and I know it's going to take a lot for them to forgive me, but I will do anything to make it up to them"

"Phoebe, you just being there tomorrow will make it up to them"

"I hope so, come on we better get some sleep"

The next day I am ready to face the music. I am wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt, my hair is straight hanging almost to my waist and I have minimum makeup on, I put on a pair of heels and look at myself in the mirror. I haven't changed that much in 4 years, yeah I filled out a bit but pregnancy will do that to you. It is a bit freaky how much I look like my mom at her age. AJ walks in and I pick her up in my arms hugging her close to me.

"What's up bug"

"Mommy, unky bear said its time to go, you look really pretty mommy"

"Thanks baby you look beautiful too" she is wearing pair of little jeans with a pink top and a adorable little pair of pink ugg boots.

"Ok baby lets get going" I place her on the ground and she runs out the room straight into Teddies arms, they really have bonded over the last few days

"You ready for this Pheebs?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANA'S POV**_

It's so great to have the family around for my birthday. I have a mountain of presents and Mia has outdone herself on my cake. Teddy called and said he was on his way and had a surprise for me. I hope he got me the cowboy hat, Christian has some very good ideas of how we can put it to good use, the thought makes me giggle just as my loving husband wraps his arms around my waist

"What's so funny baby?"

"oh I was just thinking I hope Ted got me a hat because I like some of the ideas you had"

He give me his boyish grin and a wink "come on I just saw Ted's car coming down the drive way, lets go into the family room"

We walk hand in hand back to our guest, everyone is in high spirits, I look around at my family, Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliott, Kate, Ethan and all the kids are here, Christian and I stand at the entrance of the room and he clears his throat to get everyone's attention

"Everyone thank you for coming today to celebrate my gorgeous wife's birthday, dinner is almost ready, so does anyone need a re-fill on there drinks"

Teddy walks into the room and stands in front of me as I am about to give a small speech to thank everyone for coming. I stand facing them all and as I am about to open my mouth everyone gasps! What in the world! Christian has gone as white as a sheet staring at something behind me, I turn to see what all the fuss is about and for the first time in 4 years I look into the bright gray eyes of my daughter.

"Happy birthday mom"

"Phoebe" I gasp, and then my world goes dark.

_**PHOEBES POV**_

Oh great! I've killed my mother! She took one look at me and passed straight out! Well that could have gone better! I rush over to her just as all the other member of my family do, my dad has her head in his lap, but his eyes are on me. I kneel down and gently shake her.

"mom, mom, wake up its ok" tears are streaming down my face as I cup my mothers face in my hands, she starts to stir as my grandma Grace also kneels down and puts some smelling salts under her nose. I look around the room and except for my dad everyone is crying, even Taylor who is comforting Gail in his embrace. My mom opens her eyes blinking up at me, she puts her hand on my face and what she says breaks my heart

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming and your really here"

"i'm really here mom"

"Oh Phoebe" she sits up fast and pulls me into her arms and brakes down, we are both crying uncontrollable and it's seeing us both that sets my dad off, he hasn't uttered a word since I walked in the room, but he leans forward and wraps both of us in his arms, crying along with us.

"I'm..I'm so…so..sorry..that..I…left..I'm sorry" I cant talk properly because I'm crying so hard

"shhhhh shhhh peanut it's ok, it's ok" my dad comforts me

I know I have to introduce them to AJ before they say its all going to be ok. She stayed with Smith, who she calls smirf, in the car. Teddy and I thought it would be better to get me out the way first and then drop the granddaughter bomb on them, seeing how my mother passed out with just me, I think if I had walked in with Aj on my hip, she would have had a heart attack.

I pull out of my parents embrace and sit back on my knees.

"Before you say its all ok I need to be 100% honest with you upfront. Teddy can you go and bring Smith in please" I wipe my tears on the back of my shirt. Teddy walks out to get AJ, telling him to go get Smith was code for him to go get AJ. I stand up and walk to the side of room near the entrance that Teddy will walk through. My parents get up off the floor and stand looking at me. The whole room know that I am nervous over something because no one attempts to come near me. I hear Teddy walking down the hall towards us, his foots steps sound like the loudest things I have ever heard. When he rounds the corner holding AJ there is a collected gasp from the room. They must be in no doubt that she is my daughter, she looks as much like me as I look like my mom. AJ is silent as she looks around at the many new faces in the room, I take her from Teddies arms and she wraps 1 of her little arms around my neck. I walk over and stand in front of my wide eyed parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my daughter AJ, baby these are my mommy and daddy" my mom is the first to react

"Hi AJ, you sure do look like your mommy, my you are a cute little girl" I breath a sigh of relief at my moms apparent acceptance of my daughter, who has gone all shy at my moms compliment. My dad is staring at her wide eyed like he cant believe it, but being a Grey, AJ just stares back at him, it last about 20 seconds, and then AJ raises her eyebrow at him as if to ask "What's your problem dude" which earns her a Christian Grey smirk, he holds out his hand and she shakes it

"It's nice to meet you AJ, I'm your grandpa Christian"

"Hi Grandpa chrispin" the whole room lets out a "Awwww"

"how old is she?" he ask me "3 and a half" I say and I can see his mind going into over drive as he has worked out I was pregnant when I left

AJ and I are passed around the room for hugs and kisses, its very emotional and everyone asks me where I have been and what I have been doing to which my father tells the room that there will be time for questions some other time. Meaning he will be the first one to interrogate me. Oh joy. I look forward to it.

I bend down and hug Matthew, I cant believe how big he is, and he looks just like Teddy. AJ walks over to him and they immediately start talking the way only little kids can, not making a full sentence but they seem to understand each other because Matthew takes her hand and lead her over to his train set where they start playing together.

The last person for me to greet is my baby sister, she has turned in to a stunning young girl. She stands with her arms across her chest and her face is impassive, she hasn't spoken since I walked into the room. I approach her slowly.

"Hi baby sister" I say to her. Big mistake. She pulls her hand back and slaps me so hard across the face it almost knocks me off my feet. The room falls silent as all eyes are on us

"CARLA KATHERINE GREY! Why did you do that?!" My mother screeches at her. Carly takes no notice at her and turns on her heels and leaves the room, my dad goes to follow her but I stop him

"It's ok dad, I'll go, can you keep and eye on AJ for me?"

"sure no problem"

I make my way up stairs, as I pass my old bedroom I have the urge to see what they did to it, I open the door and almost cry. Nothing has changed! not one single thing is out of place, even my sweater that I changed out of for something else on the day I ran is still hanging over the back of my chair, I close the door and then make my way down the long hallway to the last room on the right. Music is blaring from inside, I knock on the door but she is either ignoring me or simply cant hear me over the noise so I open the door. Carly is laying on her bed on her front, feet up reading a magazine, I walk over to her sound system and shut her music off, she glares at me over her shoulder

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?"

"I did knock but you couldn't hear me over the music"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about your reaction to my return, but I want to do it on your balcony"

"Why the balcony?"

"I need a smoke and I don't think dad would appreciate me smoking inside"

"He wouldn't appreciate you doing it at all"

"I know but still, I'm stressed and we need to talk so get your ass up and come out"

I open her French door and sit in one of her chairs, she walks out and sits opposite me, still with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. I light my cigarette and take a long pull. I really need to give up and I make a mental note to get some patches or something tomorrow.

"So you wanted to talk, so talk!" she snaps at me

"Why did you slap me?"

"You deserved it" she spits at me

"I know I did"

"no you don't know! You have no idea what its been like since you have been gone and then you just walk in and expect us all to forgive and say Hey!. No hard feelings! its not that simple Phoebe"

"I had my reasons for leaving Carly"

"Oh yeah because you were knocked up, well that's your fault! Did you never hear of a condom? I mean she's a cute kid and all but still, there are no excuses"

I take a deep breath and try to control my temper. Do not slap her. Do not slap her. I chant in my head.

"Yes I was pregnant when I ran away, but that little girl is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm great full that at one point I must have used a defective condom! Because I cant picture my life with out her in it."

"it's not AJ I have the problem with Phoebe it's you! You made a mistake and instead of talking to someone and staying here where you belonged you ran! Do you know how much dad has cried over the last 4 years? Before you went I never saw him cry once, and then it was every fucking day for 2 months after you left, and mom! She walked around like a ghost! She never cried in front of us but one time I was walking past the laundry room and mom was on her knees screaming! Hugging your god damn pair of jeans to her chest! "

"I was scared Carly! I was fucking terrified! I was 15 when I got pregnant! How the hell was I going to go to mom and dad and tell them that? So yes I took the cowards way out and I ran and I'm sorry for that. I know you guys must have went through a lot but so did I Carly. By the time I was your age I had a kid! I had this tiny little thing that depended on me for everything! I didn't sleep for 3 days after she was born because I stayed up all night making sure she was breathing, put your self in my shoes, imagine having to rip your parents hearts out and tell them that all the fancy schools, jets and cars didn't amount to shit because there 15 year old daughter got pregnant! and think about all the people that would have loved to have used that information against dad! To hurt him! I couldn't take that! So I ran. Do I regret it: Yes can I change it :No, so please tell me how we can get past this because I have missed my family Carly and I just want to get back to normal, what ever that is"

She wipes tears from her eyes and looks up at me

"I just missed my big sister. I'm sorry I slapped you" she stands up just as I do and we hug.

"It's not the first time I have been slapped and it probably wont be the last. Are we good?"

"Yeah were good, I think it was just shock that made me do it, I really have missed you Pheebs"

"I missed you too baby sis, hey and to make up for the slap you can volunteer for baby sitting duty" I smirk at her

"Any time, she's a cute kid"

"Come on lets get back down" as we turn back towards her room we notice our mom propped up against the door frame.

"how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Carly can you give me and your sister a minute please?"  
"Sure I'll see you both down stairs" she walks out and my mom takes the seat she just vacated , she looks at me with sad eyes and I get a pain in my chest because for the first time I look at my mom, really look at her and I can see the toll my disappearance has taken.

"You could have come to me Phoebe. I would have been shocked that you were in that situation but I would have got over it, your dad too…well after a long time he would have"

"I know that now mom, hindsight is a funny thing, but at the time I was so scared, I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes, and all I could think about was how I needed to leave. I was already about 5 months when I left, it was getting harder and harder to cover my bump"

"You were 5 months! Oh my god how did I not notice that" she groans into her hands

"Because I didn't want you to notice mom, I wore dads shirts a lot and every time I had morning sickness I would put my music on loud so you guys wouldn't hear. And remember thanksgiving when dad was cutting the turkey and I said I didn't want any? We had a huge fight over it? It was because the smell of turkey made me want to throw up at the table. I hid all my symptoms from you guys until it got to the point where I couldn't any more"

"Who's her father"

"Just a guy from school"

"What guy? You know that is the first thing your father will want to know"

"And it's the only question I wont answer mom. Look I would say I regret ever meeting him but that would mean I wouldn't have AJ and I cant imagine my life with out her, but he is gone, he never knew I was having the baby and he never will, I just want us all to look to the future and not keep living in the past, ok"

"Ok but that answer wont please your father, he is going to want to kill who ever that boy was"

"I know, but I'm hoping he will be too busy being a grandpa to AJ to worry about it to much"

"What does AJ stand for any way?"

I smile at her shyly "It stands for Anastasia Junior. Her full name is Anastasia Grace Grey"

Her face splits into a wide grin and I see a little spark in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"I'm honoured she is named after me"

"well while I was in labour with her I was screaming in pain and Joey, my best friend and roommate who came back here with me, you will meet him tomorrow, kept joking that I sounded like Dory the fish when she was talking whale on Finding Nemo so in my head for a little while I was going to call her Dory, but then when I saw her and she had all this brown hair, all I thought of was you, and that's when the nurse asked me what to call her and Anastasia Grace came out of my mouth."

"Thank god she had my hair. Dory is a stupid name! what were you thinking?" she laughs

"I wasn't thinking, 17 hours of painful labour will do that to you"

"I know, it took 22 hours and C-section to bring you into the world"


	8. Chapter 8

_**PHOEBE'**_**_S POV_**

After the little heart to hearts with my mom and sister I feel so much better, but I know it's the calm before the Christian Grey storm. We are all sat around my parents dinning table, I am back in my seat to the right of my father with my mother sat directly opposite me and Teddy at my other side. The food is fantastic! Gail has out done herself, I have missed her cooking! Joey is great in the kitchen but Gail is Gail. No one beats Gail. Ever!

I have AJ sat on my lap feeding her, thank god she was never a fussy eater, she will eat almost anything, she just has trouble getting the food from her plate to her mouth with out ruining her clothes. Watching her eat spaghetti is the funniest thing ever. However, her never ending obsession with ice cream causes me most problems, wanting to skip her main meal for desert has caused her to have a lot of time outs.

"Mommy we going to have ice cream?"

"Eat all your food baby and you can have some"

"But mommy me want it now" her bottom lip pouts out and it normally gets me every time, but I really want her to finish her meal, we had a long day yesterday and she slept thru dinner last night.

"Aj, eat what's left on your plate and you can have ice cream"

"No!" she scowls up at me from her perch on my knee, raising her eyebrow! God she's like me when she does that!

"Anastasia! If you don't eat it there will be no ice cream for a week" I raise my own eyebrow at her and it is a battle of who will break first, thank fully she does

"ok mommy, me eat it but then have lots of chokit ice cream" I give her a kiss on her head and snuggle her close.

"Sure baby"

I look up and I have every eye at the table looking at us! My dad is smirking and my mom is trying to hold in her giggle.

"umm what's so funny?" I ask the table as a whole

"You are Pheebe! Looking at the 2 of you is like looking at you and your mom 17 years ago! And when you called her by her full name and went all stern on her, its just, I don't know weird I guess" my aunt Kate answers.

"your really good with her Phoebe" my grandma puts in

"Thanks grandma, she's no trouble really, apart from wanting ice cream 24/7" I giggle. My mom just looks at me with a small smile and reaches across the table and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I cant believe you're a mom! Today is the best birthday ever, not only did I get my daughter back but I got a mini you as well" I get choked up at her word and just give her a small nod.

After dinner and drinks the rest of the family make there departures, I hug and kiss everyone goodbye, making plans to go visit everyone in the coming weeks. Its just the 7 of us left, I have AJ in my arms and I can see she is battling sleep.  
"Mom would it be ok if I go and get AJ ready for bed?"

"Pheebs you don't have to ask, this is your home, go on up, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah I packed a bag before we came here, I'll just go and get her settled"

My mom walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the head "Good night AJ" she gets a sleepy "Good night nana" in return and then gives my mom a kiss on the cheek.

My dad walks over and does the same "Sweet dreams sweetheart" "Night grandpa chrispin" he chuckles at the way she says his name and I take her up the stairs towards my old room, which I guess is now our new room, I take a look back over my shoulder and my parents have there arms wrapped around each other, forehead to forehead, smiling.

As I walk into my room I smile, no matter how many times I see it, it still hits me how big it is. With a walk in closet that is over 50 feet deep and 30 feet wide, filled with racks of clothes and 100's of pairs of shoes, a bathroom that has a shower big enough for 4 people, a Jacuzzi tub and mini sauna , not to mention the corner unit sofa and my own personal balcony with the perfect view of the sound. I gently sit AJ on the bed and grab the bag that Ted brought up for us earlier, I take out her pyjamas and put the bag in the walk in closet. Wow! I forgot how many clothes I had. It's a shame because I know non of them will fit anymore, Carly can have them or I'll just donate them. I walk over and kneel in front of my daughter and change her clothes for her Pj's she looks adorable, I pull the covers back and gently place her in the middle.

"Good night baby, mommy loves you" I kiss her hair

"Love you too mommy"

"Sweet dreams baby"

"mommy?" she says thru a yawn

"Yeah baby"

"Is this our new home now?"

"Yeah princess it is. Do you like it here?"

"yeah, me like it mommy, they be haves lots of ice cream" she grins up at me

"Yeah lots of ice cream, now go to sleep"

"Ok mommy, me loves you"

"Love you too baby girl"

I take the baby monitor out of the bag and face it towards her, putting the hand held in my back pocket. This place is so big I don't want her wondering off. She sleeps like a log. Even the loudest noises wont wake her up, but she is always awake about half 6 every morning. I take one last look at her, she's fast asleep, she looks so small in the big king sized bed, I'll have to get her a smaller one to put in here, even though there are 5 guest rooms and she could have a room to herself, I want her close to me, we have never slept apart and I don't want to start now.

I make my way down stairs to the family room passing Carly on the way I give her a kiss and hug good night, and find my mom, dad and Teddy talking softly, Ted and my dad have tumblers of liquor and my mom is nursing a glass of wine, I grab the empty glass on the table and pour myself a double dose of whiskey. I'm going to need it to get thru this conversation.

"you know, technically I should take that off of you because your not 21 yet" Teddy smirks

"And technically I'll kick your ass if you touch my drink"

"Ok children settle down" my mom smiles. She gets up from her spot next to my dad and sits next to me, holding my hand,.

"So… tell us what you have been doing?" I almost laugh at the way she says it but manage to hold it in. My dad is just looking at me from his chair taking small sips of his drink.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh

"Who's her father?" my dad ask first. I sigh and take a big gulp of my drink

"I'm not telling you…. Well not yet anyway….so the one thing I ask is you have patience with me, apart from that question I'll answer any other questions you have" I say it calmly but his jaw just hardens in to a harsh line, my mom must sense he is about to go off the deep end so she jumps in.

"That's ok, you tell us when ever your ready" she gives my dad a look that dares him to overrule her. He takes deep breath and runs his hand thru his hair.

"Fine ok! I'll let it go, for now!… Ted has filled us in on how he found you and where you were, did you always live in Texas?"

"For the most part, I drove across country for about 8 weeks and one day I was in Blue Ridge, I met Joey and I stayed there"

"What did you do for money?"

"Oh.. I umm kinda stole $40,000 out the safe in the panic room before I left"

"How the hell did you bypass the cameras?"

"I didn't… I just wiped the security footage after" he looks at me like I have 2 heads

"That is the best and most secure system in the world! How did you get the password?"

"Dad it's not rocket science, I kind of hacked Taylor's account and re-looped the footage, its no big deal" I shrug.

"there is a job waiting for you at GEH in Barneys department when ever you want it" he grins " I cant wait to tell him a 16 year old hacked his programme" I smile up at him, crisis averted.

I yawn and the last few days have finally caught up with me, I lean my head against my moms shoulder and she kisses my head, just like I did to AJ.

"Ok that's enough for tonight, its been a long day. I'm glad our family is back together, I think we need to just put this behind us" she gets a round of "Agreed" from all of us.

"I still want to know who her father is…but like you asked for….I'll give you time. I also would like for you to go see Flynn, I think you need to talk to someone about the feelings you had that made you runaway and not confront them"

I give him a tight smile and nod my head, I don't really want to see Flynn but if it will stop my dad prying deeper, I'll do it. I hug both my parents and Teddy goodnight, my mom clings to me a little longer and I relax into her embrace, I've missed being in her arms.

I go back up to our room and have a quick shower! God I forgot how good this shower is! I put on some sleep shorts and 1 of Joeys tee-shirts that I stole from him about 2 years ago, and snuggle up next to my angel. I think about everything that has happened in the last few days and I smile, so far everything has gone smoothly, except everyone wanting to know who AJ's father is, I know one day the truth will come out but I hope its not for a very very long time… it will crush my parents, especially my father..


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHRISTIANS POV**_

I wake up for the first time in 4 years having slept right threw the night. Seeing Phoebe walk in the room behind Ana yesterday almost gave me a heart attack! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Watching Ana faint off confirmed to me that I was not seeing things, I couldn't take my eyes off my daughter! She has turned into a beautiful young women. But the biggest shock of the day was AJ! Finding out my daughter had child was one of the best and worse moments of my life. Best because I had a granddaughter. Worst because after finding out her age, I realised that Phoebe was 15 when she got pregnant and that hit to close to home, given my history with Elena, her refusal to not give me the boys name angered me to no end, but I wasn't going to go thermal nuclear at my daughter on the day she came home. I know I said I would leave it for her to tell us who he is… but Taylor never said he wouldn't look, I will find who this fucker is and when I do, he is going to wish he was never born.

I kiss my wife's neck and crawl out of bed, I make my way down the hall towards the stairs when Phoebes bedroom door opens, at first I'm confused because it seems it has happened on its own, the I look down and see AJ staring up at me, I look into the room and Phoebe is fast asleep still in bed, I crouch down so I am on my granddaughters level. Wow. I'm a grandpa! All be it a sexy as fuck grandpa but still. Wow

"Good morning AJ" she gives me a shy smile. God she's cute.

"Morning Grandpa Chrispin" I fucking love how she says my name and it makes me break out in a massive smile.

"What are you doing up?"

"Me wants toast" she holds her hands out to me like she's dumbfounded I don't know this. I cant cook for shit but toast I can do. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her down stairs

"if its toast you want its toast you get" I place her in Matthews booster seat and adjust the straps to fit her, I'll have to get someone to go out and get another seat later, come to think of it, I'll give Phoebe my credit card and she can go and get all new stuff. I place some bread in the toaster and pour AJ a glass of milk

"Here you go sweetheart"

"Thank you Grandpa" Phoebe has done a great job on this kid, she's so polite.

For the next 10 minutes I get to know my granddaughter over milk and toast. I found out her favour colour is pink, she loves Nemo and ice cream and she wants a puppy. Hmm the kids had a dog when they were younger but it died when Teddy was 15 and the kids all cried for week solid, Hell Ana and I shed a tear as well, so we didn't get another dog, but hearing that AJ wants one, I think there is a visit to the animal shelter coming up. I hear a giggle and look up to find Ana in her robe watching us from a spot by the hallway.

"Hi"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"long enough to know that we will probably have a puppy by the end of the week" she smirks and walks over to us, giving me a kiss on the lips and AJ a kiss on the head.

"Good morning princess"

"Morning nanny Ana, you be want some toast?" she offers Ana her half eaten slice

"No thank you baby, you eat that and I'll get grandpa Chrispin to make me some more"

We sit watching AJ in wonder, she eats all her toast which I am thankful for, Phoebe was always a fussy eater, we always had to force her, but AJ cleans her plate. Ana is asking her if she would like some story books when we hear phoebe scream, it sounds like she is running up stairs and then I realise why, when I hear what she is shouting

"AJ…AJ…..ANASTASIA…. Baby where are you?" she runs into the kitchen and skids to a halt when she see's AJ sat on Ana's lap

"Oh thank god! Baby you scared me I woke up and you were gone." she scoops her out of Ana's hands and holds her close.

"It's my fault Pheebs, she opened the door of you room as I was coming down stairs, she said she wanted toast so I brought her down and made her some" I explain

"It ok dad I just got worried when I woke up and she was gone"

"Phoebe I want you to go with your mother today and get some stuff for yourself and AJ, clothes and shoes, we definitely need a booster seat., I'll give you my card and you can get whatever you want"

"Dad its ok you don't have to do that, we have enough stuff"

"No Phoebe I insist, look at it like Christmas and birthday presents for you two over the last 4 years"

"Thanks Daddy… umm I was thinking…. I have something for you guys…but… its.. I mean….you don't have to look at it if you don't"

"Spit it out phoebe your rambling"

"Well, I have video clips and pictures of me and AJ from the last few years, I thought you might like to see them"

Ana beams at her "Yes we would love that, do you have them here?

"yeah the USB is in my purse, perhaps tonight we could call Teddy over and Joey and watch them?"

"That sounds perfect"

A hour later we are all ready in the family room, Ana, Phoebe and Carly are going to go into town and get some stuff and I will be taking AJ and Matthew with me to do our own thing. I could see in Phoebes eyes she was reluctant to leave AJ because she has never done it before but then she took a deep breath and said it was fine.

"Daddy where are we going?" Matthew ask me

"it's a surprise for you and AJ" he nods his little head at me and says good bye to Ana and the girls. Phoebe bends down and wraps AJ in a hug

"Be a good girl for grandpa baby ok? don't wonder off on your own and remember what I said about strangers" Phoebe must have given her the stranger lecture a lot because AJ rolls her eyes. It takes everything in my power not to laugh at her.

"Yes mommy I members"

"Dad you have my cell number yes?"

I actually roll my eyes at her! Does she forget who she's talking too? I don't know who she gets her overbearing attitude from? Must be from Ana's side I suppose.

"Phoebe! I am quite capable to look after your daughter! I assure you I know what I'm doing. I have raised 4 children and your all still alive so I think I'm qualified"

"I know dad I'm sorry, ok then munchkin, I love you"

"Love you too mommy"

After saying good bye to the girls we head on out to the SUV, Taylor Is driving and I'm in the back with Matthew to my left and AJ to my right. I feel like I have gone back in time to when Teddy and Phoebe were this age. I get a over whelming sense of pride when I look at them. This is MY kid and MY granddaughter, for someone who used to think love was for fools I marvel at what the love that me and Ana have shared has created. Being adopted, blood line's never bothered me before, but knowing my blood runs in this tiny girls veins, I finally get it.

We pull up to the animal shelter and neither child has figured out why we are here, I un-strap them and take them out the car, crouching down to their level.

"Ok do you both want to know why we are here?" I get loud "Yeahhhhh" from them both.

"Well behind those doors will be lots of dogs and we are going to pick one out and take it home with us"

They both squeal in delight, I take their hands and lead them inside. I take pictures of them both as they walk around. So far no dogs have stuck out to any of us, we are walking down a row with dogs in cages on either side. Almost at the same time both kids stop, squeal, and run to a cage. Problem is, they run to 2 different cages! Shit! One of them is going to be disappointed. Matthew has eyes for a small Golden retriever and AJ is trying to pry open the cage of tiny little black ball of fluff! I cant even tell what type of dog this is. I know which one I want. A shelter worker comes over and lets both dogs out, Matthew and the golden retriever instantly bond and I think we have our dog. Then I look down at AJ who has the little ball of fluff in her hands, giggling while it try's to lick her face. Fuck! Looks like we are going to be a 2 dog family. The shelter worker looks at me and grins

"Looks like you have 2 perfect matches Mr. Grey"

"Yeah I suppose it does, do they have names?"

"No sir, the golden retriever is about 8 months old and was abandoned in the park and that little guy is about 3 months, and was left on our door step"

"Have they both had there shots and other medial assessment?" I don't want a germy fucking dog, or one that we are always running to the vets.

"Yes Mr. Grey, both have had full evaluations"

"Ok, I'll take both and also here" I pull out my chequebook and write out a donation on $100,000 and give it to her, she looks at the cheque in utter shock

"T.. thank you Mr Grey this is very generous of you… I..I.. don't know what to say"

"no need to say anything, lets get the paperwork sorted"

2 hours and a stop at the pet store later we are home. Taylor almost pissed himself laughing when I walked out with the little ball of black fluff. We have set the doggie beds up just off the family room. Matthew has names his dog Max but AJ hasn't picked a name yet

"AJ why don't we call your puppy Fluffy?"

"He no be called that" she shakes her little head at me

"Rover?" shakes her head

"Fido" shakes her head.

"Lassie" shakes her head

Just them Gail walks into the family room saying she has cookies and milk for the kids.

AJ's face lights up.

"Cookie!" she laughs

"you want a cookie princess?"

"Noo grandpa, we be call my doggie cookie" she breaks out in the biggest smile I have seen yet

"You want to call your puppy cookie?" I clarify

She nods her head. Great!


	10. Chapter 10

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

Man I am beat! We have shopped for hours! Carly is on another level when she shops, she definitely got that gene from Aunt Mia. We got AJ a small princess bed and a booster seat, my mom also insisted on getting us both a new wardrobe. She has never been any good at spending money on herself, but let her loose and tell her to buy for her kids and now grandchild, she really went to town. What made my day though was when Carly disappeared for about 10 minutes with her CPO and then came back with a gift bag, handing it to me.

"Here, this is for AJ"

I opened up the bag and laughed. Bed sheet with ice cream cones on them!

"Carly she will love these!"

"I want to be her cool aunt, like Mia is with us"

"Trust me, if you give her anything remotely related to ice cream, you will be"

We get back to the house and when we open the front door we find Gail, hiding behind one of the pillars in the foyer with a camera in her hands

"Gail, what are you doing" my mom ask, making Gail jump, she then quickly puts a finger on her lips to tell us to be quite.

"Ana, I could not resist taking a picture, I have seen some adorable things before, but nothing like this, go take a look"

The 3 of us slowly make our way into the family room and when we see what Gail was on about, I get tears in my eyes.

My big strong CEO father, who is known throughout the country as a hard ass, is leaning back against the sofa, fast asleep, with AJ tucked under one arm fast asleep, Matthew under the other asleep, a golden retriever puppy asleep at his feet and a ball of fluff asleep on his lap. I walk over to Gail and take the camera from her, creeping up to stand directly in front of my father I take another few snaps. I will treasure this photo for ever.

It's 6pm and we are waiting for Teddy and Joey to get here. First we are going to have dinner so my parents can get to know Joey, then put the kids to bed and look at the pictures and video clips I have . I don't want my parents to feel bad when we watch them, I want to give them piece of mind that I really was ok.

I am talking to my parents at the kitchen counter, keeping my eye on AJ while she plays with her puppy in the family room when Teddy walks in, soon followed by a wide eyed Joey.

"Hey" I greet them, teddy gives me a kiss on the cheek but Joey glares at me

"Joey what's wrong?"

"Is AJ out of earshot and eyesight?"

"um yeah kinda,, she's playing in the other room with Matthew, but Carly is with them ,why?"

"Because I am about kill her mother and I don't want her to witness it!"

Before I can react he has me down on the floor pinning my arms above my head, while sitting on me!

"What the fuck Joey! Get off me!"

"Not until you admit that you are the worlds most stupid human being ever! You need to go to a shrink and get yourself checked because there is something wrong with you!"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"You. Left. This. Mansion. To. Live. In. our. Shithole. Apartment? Shame on you Phoebe Grey, shame on you" he grins at me and now I know he is messing with me

"And you had to sit on me to tell me this!"

"Yes, you know I like to be dramatic" he gets up and pulls me with him, I had completely forgot that my parents and Teddy were in the room. Teddy and my mom are giggling, even my dad is laughing at Joeys drama queen antics.

"Mom, dad this crazy person is Joey. ..Crazy weirdo, my parents, Christian and Anastasia Grey.

"Nice to meet you Joey" my mom holds out his hand and he just stares at it then, engulfs my mom in a hug.

"Mrs G. we are practically family, no need for formal hand shakes" my mom laughs

I can see my father tense up, he has never been ok with strangers touching him, so he is wary Joey is going to hug him, thank god he doest because he extends his hand to my father.

"nice to meet you "

"Same to you Joey and please call me Christian"

Joeys fits right in with my family, he has everyone in stitches when he tells them some of the stories about when AJ was first born, like the time I hunted the apartment up and down for her pacifier and then realised I had it in my mouth, or the first time she sneezed and I cried. My father is really relaxed around him, I think it may have something to do with the fact that he knows that he is not interested in my mom! He even gets jealous sometimes if my uncle Elliott hugs her a little longer than usual, so having my gay best friend who would rather get in my dads pants than my moms panties seems to have a calming affect on him and he doesn't have to keep his guard up, well he will if he ever gets drunk around Joey.

My mom and I get AJ and Matthew ready for bed and after making sure they are both settled for the evening we go back downstairs to watch some video clips of my time in Texas. My dad has hooked his laptop up to the cinema sized screen in our home theatre. This has always been one of my favourite places in this house. It has 15 lazy boy chairs all built in with surround sound. It was the place I always used to come just to chill out when I was a teenager. Joey is going to give a running commentary about what we will all see on the screen. Great! I know he is going to be razzing me throughout it all.

"Ok Grey family welcome to this, the first showing of what I like to call: Phoebe Grey! Large in the Lone star state" he chuckles

"Large?" Carly queries

"Oh miss Grey, your sister was huge and I don't mean like she looked fat huge, think whale!" I throw my shoe at him for that one.

The first video clip shows Joey laughing in the kitchen of our old apartment talking into the camera

_Hi little jelly bean. I'm your uncle Joey! I will give you this video diary I am making of your mom on your 16th birthday. Why you ask? Because this will ensure you never have unprotected sex! Now if you listen carefully you will hear the delicate soothing tones of your mommy!_

He starts to walk down the hall and you can hear me getting louder and louder. I groan because this is sooo embarrassing!

**_"Fucking piece of fucking shit! Why the fuck would they say it's a size 6 when it clearly is not? should sue the mother fuckers!…OH FOR FUCK SAKE!_**

The camera shoes Joey having to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing

**_Are you ok in there Pheebs?_**

**_AM I ok! Am I ok? NO I am not fucking ok! Nothing fucking fits because the stupid fucking factory that makes them put the wrong fucking label on my jeans! Its says size 6 but I cant get them fucking on! Ahh_**

The camera shows Joey open the door of my room, and me laying on the bed, on my back, struggling to get a pair of jeans on that are clearly to small for me. My whole family gasp, probably because this is the first time they have seen my pregnant self, then they all laugh!

**_Oh honey…. I think its time you gave up! Your not a size 6 sweetie, come to Joey come on_**

"She was like that every single time she tried to get something on! In the end I went and got her a shit load of sweat pants and wouldn't let her wear anything else"

"Wow Phoebe! That was like a demon possessed you" Carly say laughing

"Yeah well, that's what hormones do to you"

Over the next hour Joey shoes us clips of me eating what looked like my own weigh in pizza, me dipping a banana in BBQ sauce, and then us putting marbles on my swollen belly and waiting for a in-the-womb AJ to kick them off. My parents are very emotional while looking at me on the screen, they are both sharing a lazy-boy and every so often I see them each whispering to each other. I cant change the last 4 years, but I will spend the next 40 if I have to making it up to my family. The next round of clips are AJ over the last 3 and half years, her first steps, her first tooth, her first birthday, her first Halloween when I dressed her as a lady-bug she gets a lot of aww's. she was and is a very cute kid. The very last clip is of her actual birth, I assure a very worried looking dad and brother that you can not see my lady parts on the clip, Joey said and I quote "Darling I aint been that close to a woman's vagina yet, and I don't plan to start now". The first shot is of a very happy smiling me, hooked up to a verity of machines with Joey asking me how I am and if it hurts to which I reply "What's the big fuss, this isn't that bad".

The next clip is of me screaming and swearing like a banshee.

_**"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Oh fuck…. Ahh… this fucking hurts ,get me more drugs! Oh dear lord what am I giving birth to a toddler? Joey please help me I beg you! Kill me now I cant fucking do this!"**_

_**"Phoebe buck up! Yes you can do this just remember the breathing we learned…"**_

_**"Fuck that fucking hippie shit!…. Give me drugs! I don't even care which ones! It can be fucking weed for all I care but please get me something. NOW!"**_

The next shot is of when they place AJ on my chest and they ask me what her name is, all my family are now crying quietly at what is unfolding on the screen, a mother and her daughter meeting each other for the first time. The following clips are of me dressing her and feeding her, then the student doctor that helped deliver her comes in to check her over.

_**Well Miss Grey, looks like your daughter is perfectly healthy, she will need to come back in a few weeks for her first round of shots, I want to keep you both in over night just for observation and if all is well tomorrow morning you can go home, she is a cute little thing isn't she**_

_**I think so as well, she is perfect, thank you so much Dr. Colby and please call me Phoebe , I appreciate everything you have done for us and umm…. I'm sorry for screaming profanities at you and questioning where you got your medical degree**_

_**Trust me I have heard worse and please call me Jesse.**_

_**Jesse, thank you**_

After that clip is finished Joey starts to sing "Can you feel the love tonight" which makes me throw my other shoe at him

"Oh come on Pheebs, even you have to admit after watching that clip it was weird that you two dated! I mean that man was down the businesses end of that birth"

"Wait hold on whoa whoa whoa! You dated your doctor?" my mom is shocked

I blush because even though it's obvious I have been with a man, the evidence is up stairs asleep on a princess bed, but I have never told my mom and dad about my dating life, not that there is much to tell I have only been with 2 men and I don't think the first one falls into the "dating" category.

"Um yeah we did, AJ was almost 2 and I was on the late shift at the diner and he walked in for a burger and we just started talking, when my shift finished he walked me back to my apartment and he asked me out and I said yes, he was my very own Texas cowboy, wore a hat and everything" I say shyly

"How long did you date? And how old was he?" my dad ask

"We dated a little over a year and he was 25 when we started dating and I was 18 almost 19, he was like a medical genius, he graduated early from both high school and collage " I answer with a shrug

"Why did you break up? He was like Dr. Mc Hotstuff" Carly giggles

"Well he had a opportunity to work with Doctors without Borders, he said he would turn them down and stay and finish off his degree in Texas but I told him to go. It was a great opportunity for him and I didn't want to hold him back, last I heard he was working in New York"

"That's a bit of and age difference and I don't think it was appropriate that he pursued you considering that he was your doctor" my dad frowns when he says this, no doubt thinking of Jesse someone who abused his position.

"Dad it wasn't like that, and it was only 7 years, there are 6 between you an mom, he was always a gentlemen, he was great with AJ and I loved hanging out with him"

"Did you love him?"

"Um.. I think I did, but at the back of my mind I always knew it would end, I never told him who you guys were and I though of it as a relationship based on a lie because I couldn't open up to him and with me having AJ it's not like we could be a normal couple, I mean he never once stayed over the whole night at my place, or me at his because I had to get back for AJ before Joey went to work, anyway I'm over it, we broke up 6 months ago and we parted on friendly terms, and beside there are plenty more fish in the sea but I want to concentrate on AJ she is and will always be my first priority, dating Jesse was easy because he already knew I had a kid but just the though of putting myself out there and meeting a random guy and dating gives me a headache, I have my daughter and I have my family and that's all I need, maybe one day when AJ is all grown up I might, but at the moment, I don't see a guy in my future"

We hang out and chat for another hour and then my parents excuse themselves to go to bed, leaving Joey, Teddy, Carly and I.

"Ok right now the parents are out the way, lets talk about how we are going to get little miss prude! Back in the dating game" Joey announces

"Joey I don't need a boyfriend!" with that he jumps across the chairs and for the second time tonight sits on me. Straddling my lap and pining my arms above my head.

"Now now Pheebs! You don't mean that? And come on! What about sex? You must miss it? It's not like you and Dr. Jesse were celibate. We both remember the screaming banshee part 2!"

"What's the screaming banshee part 2?" Carly definitely gets her thirst for gossip from Mia

"Well little lady I wont go into details, but it involved me coming home early from work, AJ asleep in her playpen in the living room and some very weird noises coming from your sisters room.. I remember thinking Dr. Jesses must be good with his hands to make a woman squeal like that…. Turns out it was Jesse that was making the noise" he falls back off me laughing his head off remembering that very embarrassing moment in my life.

"Eww ok TMI that's my sister!"

"Sorry dude.. Ok then so you, me and your old spinster sister over there, this Saturday, clubbing, what do you say?"

"I'm game!" Teddy is very on bored with this

"I would love to go but I have a ice cubes chance in hell for dad to let me go" Carly looks gutted

"First of all you weren't invited kid, second of all I am not going! I have a daughter Joey, I cant just go out clubbing I have responsibilities"

"Phoebe Grace Grey! Not once in almost 4 years have me and you been clubbing! You were the size of a whale to start with and then you would never trust anyone to baby-sit AJ , but now, oh young one, you have a house full of people who will willingly look after and protect your child, not to mention state of the art security and a army of very buff security guards patrolling the ground! So in conclusion, NO is not a option!"

He is like a god damn dog with a fucking bone!

"Fine ok! I'll go ok! As long as mom doesn't mind watching AJ and I don't interrupt my parents plans"

"Excellent, like I have always said, you are a great mom and I know nothing comes above your daughter, but Phoebe, she wont resent you if for a few hours maybe twice a month you hang with your friends and let off some steam"

"He is right Pheebs, besides it will give mom and dad a chance to bond with her"

"Ok I'm game, twice a month I am all yours"

"Oh Pheebs, you will not regret this I promise, over the next few months we are going to unleash your inner party girl"

"I don't have a inner party girl Joey"

"We'll see"


	11. Chapter 11

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

I cant believe 3 months have passed since I came home, it's almost Christmas and everyone is getting in the mood. A lot has happened since my return, Joey is now head chef at 1 of Mia's restaurants and Seattle Life magazine ran a full page story on him and the restaurant, making it the must go to place in Seattle, Mia was thrilled and to make sure that he stayed on her staff and was not approached by any of her competitors she made him a partner, she told me they are making so much money they were thinking of opening up more restaurants and maybe a club, they are both on the same wave length, its like 2 energizer bunnies when they starts talking. Joey is loving it! He has become a minor celebrity and he thrives on the attention.

I started working at GEH 2 months ago, when my dad first offered me a job working as a intern in Ros's department I was reluctant to take him up on it, I didn't want to be given the job that some other person had worked hard in collage for just because I was the boss's daughter, but after a long talk with my mom, she told me I was being given a golden opportunity and being brought up around Christian Grey and GEH I knew the in's and out's of the company better than any collage grad would. I love it! The rush you get when you help close a deal worth millions of dollars is brilliant. Ros started to give me deals to oversee that usually would be given to upper level executives, I didn't understand why she was putting so many time sensitive deals on me, after 3 weeks and me almost pulling my hair out because It seemed I had triple the amount of work anyone else in the department had, but still the same amount of hours, I was called into my fathers office along with Ros.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

"Yes Phoebe, have a seat. Ros has been telling me about your performance this last 3 weeks"

"Um.. I know I was late putting the Taiwan proposal together by an hour but I wanted to get legal to make sure that it was all on the up and up..I .." he holds up his hand to stop my rambling

"Phoebe, do you know why you have had 3 times the amount of work than any other intern in Ros's department has had? Because I told her to give you them"

"What, Why?"

"Because I reviewed what you did the first few weeks you started and I was impressed! So I wanted to see how you performed under a little pressure, so we put a few more deals on your desk. You completed everything Ros gave you on time and without breaking a sweat, so then I wanted to see how much it would take for you to ask for help on your work load, I didn't want to take work off the other interns and give them a easy ride, so for the last 2 weeks the deals you have been over seeing are the one's that usually only myself and Ros touch"

"Phoebe, I have never seen anybody take that amount of pressure and not crack, even your father would have broken something in the first day, but you kept your cool , every deal you have over seen has been 100%, I went thru all your files with a fine tooth comb and I didn't pick up on any mistakes and the extra notes you put on some of them proves that you really did your research and weren't doing a half assed job, like the other lazy fuckers In the department have been doing"

"But I don't understand why you would do that? What was the point of doing that to me? The last 3 weeks have almost turned me gray"

"Well I would think so, you have been doing mine and Ros's work, actually I have been really relaxed and stress free, how about you Ros"

"Can't complain boss" she grins at me

"So you did it so you could have a easy time of it?" I scowl

"no baby, I had other reasons for doing it"

"Care to elaborate?" I am really pissed now, why the fuck have I been doing their work!

"I wanted you to see what you were capable of. Even though you think just because you don't have a degree that you are on the back foot with everyone else, but your not, you have a unique way of looking at a things Phoebe and I want you to step up and look after Grey House if myself and Ros are out of the building and something comes up, you will be in charge, the chain of command effectively will be myself, Ros and then you,"

"WHAT? Dad that's crazy! I cant do that! There are over 4,000 people in this building, I'm 20 years old and have worked here less than 2 months!"

"Yes you can do it! Phoebe your work load will be nothing like you have had the last 3 week, but when your father and I are in a meeting dealing with millions of dollars and a bunch of incompetent fucking assholes, we don't want to have to also worry about if all the department heads have their spread sheets in on time, that's where you come in, I heard you rip that Cindy girl down in accounts a new one the other day because instead of writing up her reports she trying to flirt with the elevator engineer"

"Yeah well, it wasn't fair on the rest of the department to still be here at 5pm when she was the only hold up"

"And that is the attitude we need, Phoebe it says Grey House on the door, who better to trust than a Grey to make sure the place runs smoothly"

I love my new position, at first there were a few people who didn't take me seriously but a channelled my inner Christian Grey and very soon I was being given the same amount of respect my father and Ros get. It also helps that the pay-packet is 6 figures a year. GEH has day care for children so I still get to see my daughter whenever I want during the day, she loves it, she is a very smart little girl and loves to learn new things, instead of taking the office on the same floor as my father I opted for a smaller office on the same floor as AJ, I work better knowing she is only down then hall and I can check on her.

Saying that my parents have spoiled her is a understatement, my father even had my uncle Elliott build her a princess castle in the meadow of the house,! She is 100% a grandparents girl. Carly treats her like a living doll, she is always playing dress up with her or tea parties, I had to draw the line though when I saw my 3 year old wearing nail polish and lipstick!

"PHOEBE ARE YOU READY?" I hear Joey shout up the stairs to me. We are getting ready to go out along with Teddy. He was right of course! I need our twice monthly nights out, I know AJ is safe with my parents so I let myself go and enjoy myself, I don't ever drink to much but I have a good time dancing the night away. I have had a blast playing wing-woman for Teddy and Joey, watching girls swoon around Teddy had me laughing my ass off the first night we went out, and Joey! I don't think there is a man in the pacific north-west that gets laid more than him! I have had several guys give me their phone numbers and I have made out with a few of them at the clubs but I am still sticking to the no boyfriend thing, I have my job and AJ and that takes most of my time, anything more than just a couple of kisses will only complicate things.

I walk down the stairs where the guys are waiting for me, I give AJ a kiss goodbye and tell her to be a good girl, she loves the nights when I'm gone, she doesn't think I know that my parents take her and Matthew to get Cold Stone ice cream, she acts really guilty around me the next day and one time she picked flowers from the meadow and gave them to me telling me I was the best mommy ever. That made me cry big time!  
We bundle into the back of the SUV being driven by Smith and go to our favourite bar in Seattle, a sports bar called Dante's . It is so crowded tonight because the Seahawks are playing the Dallas Cowboys on the big screen, about a hour into our night its my turn to get the drinks, its takes fucking forever! after 20 minutes It's finally my turn.

"6 Admans Explorer" I shout over the noise of the crowd, I order double what I was going to so we don't have to wait another 20 minutes for the next round, I then feel hands on my hips and someone whispers in my ear

"There was me thinking you were a Jack and Coke type of girl"

I know that voice! it's the same southern drawl that used to get my heart racing with just a couple of words, I whip my head around and look into the green eyes of my Texas cowboy

"Jesse!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I just want to say a bog thank you to everyone who has left a review and to all my followers, I was shocked when it went past the 50 mark so like I said thank you.**

**I know that most of you want to know who the father is but I have to warn you all, this story is going to be a lot darker for the next few chapters, it is a happy ever after story I promise and you will find out who the father is over the next few chapters so bare with me. **

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

"What are you doing here?" I manage to choke out! I'm stunned! Last time I saw him was in a back water town in Texas what are the chances he would be in the same bar as me on the other side of the country!

"I could ask you the same thing Pheebs? You look fantastic" I blush at his complement

"Come on, grab the beers and follow me" I cant hear him over the noise of the crowd at the bar, I lead him over to the quite booth in the corner that me and the guys have occupied since we got in here.

"Um Joey, look who I found at the bar" he looks up and his jaw drops looking at Jesse

"No fucking way! No fucking way! This shit just got real! are you fucking kidding me? What are the odd's? oh my god!" he jumps up and wraps Jesse in a bear hug screaming like a little girl

"Well I see you haven't changed Joe" he laughs giving him a pat on the back

"Jesse this is my big brother Ted, Ted this is Dr Jesse Colby"

"Nice to meet you Jesse" I think Jesse is in a little bit of shock, I told him I was estranged from my whole family

"You to Ted… Um Phoebe it's a bit loud in here, do you wanna take a walk with me? We can talk?"

Ok Ok breath, it's just a walk!

"Yeah that would be cool, um guys I'm going to go for a walk with Jesse"

"Will you come back to the bar or will you make your own way home?" Ted ask's

Jesse and I have a lot to talk about so I don't want the guys to wait around for me

"It's ok I'll grab a taxi home later"

"It's ok Pheebs I drove here tonight and I only had 1 beer, I'll drive you home, let me just go say goodbye to my friends" Jesse walks over to a group of people at the other side of the bar, before I can grab my purse Joey grabs my arm

"Phoebe oh my god are you going to sleep with him?"

"What are you joking? I have no intentions of sleeping with him! What do you take me for? We are just going to catch up and it's to loud in here"

"Pheebs, you guys were really into each other all I am saying is if the sparks fly tonight, use protection ok"

"OH MY GOD! I will not be having sex with him"

"Here Phoebe, just in case" Ted hands me a condom, his face is on fire so he must be embarrassed, not as much as me though

"Teddy I don't need that"

"Well take it just incase"

Just to shut them up I grab it and put it in my purse

"I'm going to crash at your parents place tonight with Ted, your mom invited us for breakfast, so I will see you when you get in"

Jesse walks over with his coat on his arm "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye guys"

"Bye Pheebs"

Jesse offers me his arm and we walk out the bar, this feels so weird, its like deja'vu. We walk into the car lot and I cant help but laugh, in amongst all the sports cars and fancy SUV's, is a double cab truck, complete with chrome bumpers and chrome roll bar at the back, it is a beast of a machine.

"Still haven't got yourself a normal car I see" I chuckle

"Hey! You can take the boy out the country but you cant take the country out the boy" like the gentlemen he is he opens my door and wait's until I'm seated before walking around and jumping in the drivers side, the engine roars to life and we exit the car lot.

"Where are we going?" I enquire

"A little place that when I first came here reminded me of you" he winks

We drive for about 10 minutes and I notice we are not far from my old school where Carly attends and I instantly know where he is taking me. We pull into the lot of Arnie's American diner! My mom used to bring us here when we were kids whenever my dad was on a business trip, she always said that a bit of grease every now and then wouldn't hurt us, being the stalker he is I am sure my dad knew we would come here but he never said anything. We get out the truck and take a seat in a booth at the back when the waitress comes over and we both order burgers with fry's and a cherry coke.

"I was on a house call to a patient a few weeks back and I stopped in here for lunch and it reminded me of the first time I saw you at the diner"

"I used to come here with my mom when I was a kid"

"What are you doing here Phoebe?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"Well after my doctors with borders gig finished I went to New York working on the paediatrics ward and then a transfer came up to work at Northwest here in Seattle, better money and better hours I had nothing keeping me in New York so I got on the first plane and here I am" he holds his arms wide and grins at me, his story is so much simpler than mine, I never told him who I really was, he thought I was a 16 year old runaway who's family didn't want her, instead of a billionaires daughter who never even knew she was pregnant.

"Well my story is a little more complicated, I lied to you Jesse… about why I ran away from my family and where I was from, they never knew I was pregnant, I ran before they found out, and I'm not form LA… I'm from right here in Seattle, I was actually born at Northwest.. My parents are Christian and Anastasia Grey"

I take a deep breath and risk a glace at his eyes, I am expecting anger and hurt because I lied thru our relationship, what I am not expecting is him smirking at me across the table!

"So… you finally trust me enough to tell me….. I know who you really are Phoebe, I've known since day you and AJ were released from hospital?"

"What?….how?"

He leans forward and holds my hand , rubbing his thumb across my knuckles which is sending a tingle down my spine.

"Well I don't want you to think I'm a psycho.. But the day you were released I did a Google check on you when I found out you paid the hospital in cash it sent a flag up for me so I googled your name, there wasn't a lot on there but I found a photograph of you and your parents at some gala when you were about 14... I let it go and put it at the back of my mind but every so often I would think of you and wonder if you were ok but then I would always say to myself it was none of my business and then I walked into the diner 2 years later and there you were, I thought it was fate.. I never wanted you to think I was with you for your parents money"

"I would never have thought that Jesse…I'm sorry I was not more honest" I say solemnly

"So why did you come back now?"

"My brother tracked me down and I realised what I was missing… what AJ was missing so I came back, nobody knew about AJ and it was a shock to there systems let me tell you, but now its like nothing ever happened, my parents didn't judge me, they accepted me back with open arms, I work with my dad now helping with the day to day running of his building"

"So no more burger flipping?"

"No definitely no more burger flipping" I laugh

We have talked for hours and I have laughed so hard I have cried, on the drive back home he asked if he could take me to dinner tomorrow night, I felt the old butterflies in my belly and told him I would love to, he dropped me off right on the door step giving me a kiss on the cheek goodbye

"Goodnight Phoebe, I will see you tomorrow night"

"Goodnight Jesse"

I watch his truck disappear up the driveway before I close the door, its only half 12 but by the lack of sound from anywhere I assume everyone is gone to sleep so I'm not expecting the hand on my shoulder making me scream

"Shhhh shhhh calm down its me"

"Jesus Christ Joey you almost gave me a fucking heart attack" I place my hand on my chest and try to slow down my erratic breathing. I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water with him hot on my heels.

"Did you fuck him?"

"No! god how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to jump back in his bed just because he is here! He asked me to dinner tomorrow night and we will see how it goes, but I wont be sleeping with him anytime soon"

"Prove it!" he leers at me

"How am I going to prove it to you?"

"Tomorrow on your date, don't shave your legs! If your not going to have sex then there is no need to de-fuzz yourself!"

"I cant do that Joey, that's gross! I have to shave my legs"

"Ha! See you will sleep with him"

"Your crazy you know that… I want to see where things go with him Joe… he was my first love and what I class as my first lover…. It hurt to let him go but I know it was for the best.. Now he knows everything so we have nothing holding us back this time, no more secrets"

He looks at me with a pensive look like he is trying to word his next sentence carefully

"So no more secrets… have you told him about AJ's father?"

I take a long gulp of my water, the only person who I have ever told who AJ's father was is Joey, I had a lot of wine in me and my flood gates opened in a moment of weakness, I wanted to take the information to the grave.

"First he isn't her father.. He's the sperm donor….and No… I haven't … maybe one day I will tell him and my parents but for now….. I think it better they not know… it's not exactly something I can just bring up in conversation is it? " I shrug

"Have you told Dr Flynn about it in any of your sessions?

"Not all the details no…he has a way of dragging answers out of you, every time he asked I would tense up and I think it was 3 sessions in he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I said was no"


	13. Chapter 13

_**CARLY'S POV**_

I cant sleep! I made the mistake of sharing a redbull with Joey and Ted when they came home from the bar a few hours ago! Joey cracks me up! He is so funny! They told me how Phoebe had bumped into her ex-boyfriend and I cant wait until tomorrow to get all the details. I love having my sister back and now that I am older we get on even better, she treats me like a adult instead of how everyone else does which is to treat me like a child. I make my way down stairs to make a cup of tea, my mom swear by it as the remedy to cure everything. As I walk down the stairs I hear Phoebe and Joey talking in the kitchen, I pull up just out of view and I know its wrong but I eavesdrop, if they are talking about Phoebes Ex I know she will tell me the PG version and I want to know all the details. I almost laugh out loud when I hear them talking about if she will shave her legs or not, just as I am about to join them I hear the subject of AJ's father being brought up and I freeze. I know it's wrong to listen now but I cant help it.

_"So no more secrets… have you told him about AJ's father?"_

_"First he isn't her father... He's the sperm donor….No… I haven't … maybe one day I will tell him… and my parents but for now….. I think it better they not know… it's not exactly something I can just bring up in conversation is it? "_

_"Have you told Dr Flynn about it in any of your sessions?"_

_"Not all the details no…he has a way of dragging answers out of you, every time he asked I would tense up and I think it was 2 sessions in he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I said was no"_

WHAT! What the hell! If it wasn't consensual that means she was…. Oh my god! I bolt back up the stairs to my room! Oh my god! What the fuck do I do! I knew she was keeping something big from us but I just thought that maybe she had been with like a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks! Never in a million years did I think that she could have been….. Oh god I cant even think the word! What if it's somebody we know! What if he comes back! Is she safe here is that why she ran! She was scared

I pace around my room most of the night I cant stop thinking about what Phoebe said

he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I said was no

My eyes are so swollen from crying so much my face hurts! I know what I have to do… she may not like me for it but secrets and lies have ripped this family apart once before and I'll be damned if I let it happen again.

_**ANA'S POV**_

I cant believe Christian and I both had to come into work on a Saturday morning! I had a author that can only make it into Seattle today and Christian had some crisis at one of his far east ship yards, thankfully I am finished by 11am so I head on up to Christians office to see if he is finished when I walk in he is just finishing up a call so I walk over and sit on his lap

"Hey baby are you finished?" I say kissing his neck

"Yeah I'm all done Mrs. Grey, Crisis averted all because your husband has the magic touch"

"Good…. Why don't you us that magic touch on me?" I give him my most seductive look and bite my lip

"With pleasure Mrs Grey" we start making out like there is no tomorrow.. only to be interrupted by the buzzer on his desk and the voice of Taylor

**_"Umm Boss"_**

Christian groans at the interruption, we can both tell just by Taylor's voice that we wont be able to finish what we started "Yes Taylor what is it?"

**"Miss Grey is here to see you sir"**

"Phoebe's here? It's her day off"

**"No sir, Carly is here sir, she had Sawyer drive her over, said she has something to talk to you and Mrs. Grey about and she doest want to do it at the house"**

"Ok well let her in"

"Christian why do you think she wants to talk to us here?" I ask confused

"Probably wants us to extend her curfew, remember last time when she stomped her foot and I told her if she ever wants to ask us again she had to do it like a adult? I bet she is thinking being in a professional environment will make her look older" he chuckles

"Your probably right"

I wish he was right! All I have to do is take one look at my youngest daughter to know that something is horribly wrong, I jump off of Christians lap and run across the office to her.

"Baby what's wrongs?" she breaks down into sobs in my arms, Christian picks her up and walks her over to the coach where she buries her head in my neck and cries.

"Carly baby your scaring me, are you hurt?"

"n..nooo..I..I.. didn't.. know what t..to do mommy" I rubs circles in her back and look up at Christian who is on the other side of Carly running his hands thru is hair.

"Princess, you need to tell me what's wrong otherwise I cant fix it" he's in CEO mode instead of daddy mode at the moment.

It takes a full 10 minutes to calm her down, I'm scared! I have never seen my daughter like this she is normally so self controlled

"Ok I need to tell you both something but… you cant tell her that I told you" she looks more at her father than me when she say's this.

"Tell who baby?"

"Phoebe"

Christian and I share a look and a small nod  
"Ok we wont tell her you told us, know what's up?"

She gets up from the couch and starts to pace

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to make myself some tea and I heard Joey and Phoebe talking in the kitchen… they were talking about….about.." she stops in the middle of the office putting both her hands over her mouth

"Carly what were they talking about?" I can see that Christian's patience is going.

In a whisper that we can hardly her she answers "AJ's father"

We both tense up at the same moment, we have both asked who he is a number of time over the last few weeks but she would never tell us, hearing that Carly may know who he is has me torn, in one way I really want to know and on the other I want to respect my daughters wishes and let her tell us in her own time, I can tell what Christian wants to do when he leans forward

"Did you hear his name?" she gives a shake of the head

"No but…dad I heard her say that doctor Flynn has asked her… asked her.. If… he asked her if the sexual encounters she had with AJ's father were…were…consensual"

I freeze…please god no…. I never thought that she could have been… I jump to my feet at the same time Christian does, the look of horror on his face must match mine

"What did she say" he whispers

Carly starts crying again and I know what she is going to say before she say's it

"She said that… no it wasn't consensual"

I hear a loud demon like scream and then I realise it came from me, I fall to my knees and break down.  
My baby how could we not have known that happened to her. Christian has not moved since Carly confirmed both our fears, she walks over and kneels with me pulling me into her embrace.

"Carly… what time did you hear them talking?" he has come out of his trance but his voice is broken

"It was a little before 1 o'clock this morning" he walks over and wraps her in his arms, pulling me up with her.

"Princess let Sawyer take you home and me and mom will be home in a while… I will fix this, I promise you" he kisses her on the head and walks her to the door

"Luke take Carly home, Taylor my office"

He walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink, knocking it back he pours another one and then holds a empty glass up to me in offer to which I nod my head, he pours us both more than our usual measure just as Taylor walks in, he takes my hand and walks me over to his office chair, turning it around and gesturing to Taylor to pull a chair up.

"Jason… something has come to light about…. Something that happened to Phoebe… pull up the remote access to the camera in the kitchen at home at about 1am" Taylor grabs the touch screen remote for all the over head TV monitors. All the screens fill with a overhead view of the kitchen as Joey and Phoebe walk in, Taylor turns the sound up so we can hear the conversation, they talk about shaving Phoebes legs and then what Carly must have over heard.

_"So no more secrets… have you told him about AJ's father?"_

_"First he isn't her father... He's the sperm donor….No… I haven't … maybe one day I will tell him… and my parents but for now….. I think it better they not know… it's not exactly something I can just bring up in conversation is it? "_

_"Have you told Dr Flynn about it in any of your sessions?"_

_"Not all the details no…he has a way of dragging answers out of you, every time he asked I would tense up and I think it was 2 sessions in he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I said was no"_

All 3 of us gasp when she says it, Taylor pauses it and gets up and pours himself a drink, knocking it back just like we did

"Do you want to be here for the rest of it baby?"

"Yes Christian, we need to be in this together so full disclosure on everything you find out from this point forward, ok?"

"Ok, Taylor play the rest of the conversation"

_"Pheebs I think they need to know, what if something triggers a memory or something that makes you freak out like you did that time at the apartment"_

_"That was only because that movie reminded me of what happened! I only stick to comedies or rom-coms now and I don't have any triggers here in the house, thank god nothing ever happened here.. I don't think I would have been able to walk in the door… I clamed up the other day when Teddy and I drove past the road that leads to.. to.. that house,… so now I know to just go the long way around so I don't pass it anymore"_

_"What about your scar? I know you have managed to cover it up to now but what about I summer when your in the pool in a bikini?"_

_"I'll wear a one piece.. Look Joe.. I'm tired and I want to go to bed…I'll see you in the morning, good night"_

_"Night Pheebs.. And remember I'm always here if you need to talk ok"_

We all sit there for about 5 minutes not talking, but I can feel the fury in Christian, In 1 swift movement he has me off his lap and he jumps up and punches the TV off the wall, he is like a man possessed and neither myself or Taylor can stop him, he smashes all the TV's and then starts to punch the window

"Christian please baby calm down your bleeding baby please" he is breathing so hard he can barley get his words out and his teeth are clenched tight

"Taylor …..get everything you have about when Phoebe ran a way and about a year before,….. I want to know every male who came in contact with her…..I want new female CPO's for Carly and Phoebe, that house…. I want that house searched with a fucking fine tooth comb.. and Taylor when we find out who this is I want him brought to me… and only me….. don't get in my fucking way on this"

"understood… will you be telling Phoebe we know this happened to her?"

"not yet…we will sit her down and discuss it with her soon.. But for now, it stays between us 3, Ana you are going to have to have a word with Carly, she can't let on we know yet….. It might make Phoebe bolt again"

"Ok I'll talk to her"

"Taylor… get Reynolds to shadow me… I want you on this 24/7 and Welsh… I want this fucking animal found ….. Could we get a DNA profile done on AJ? And then cross it with all employee, teacher, the neighbours even if we had a fucking delivery man come to the door"

"Yes sir, I'll go and brief Reynolds on the changes "

He walks out leaving me and Christian just looking at him, I can see the exact moment he breaks, he falls to the floor on his knees screaming

"Oh god Ana….how the fuck could I let this happen?"

I knew because of his self loathing he would blame him self for this, I fall beside him and rock him like Carly did to me

"Christian, this was NOT your fault so you need to get that out of your fucking head do you understand! She never ever said anything and neither of us would have thought in a million years that this would happen…. But Christian…. You know that the odds are this was someone we know? The odds of a stranger being able to get to her are practically impossible"

"I know…Ana… I'm going to kill him!"

I stare at him and I know he is telling the truth, I can see the cold fury behind his eyes.

"Christian.. I understand, I want him dead too, just the thought of Phoebe being….I think you need to look more into that house… from what she said on the tape I think it must have happened there"

"ok… come on lets go home, I cant do anymore work not with this on my mind and beside's I've trashed my office"

I take his hand and we leave his office on the drive home I think about what Christian said when he said he would kill him, I will too, for once in many married life I am glad we have enough money to do anything.. I know after we find out who it is, Christian… no… both of us will make sure he disappears for good! We both agreed to carry on like normal around Phoebe, if we let on we know she might shut down.

We pull up out side the house Christian kisses my hand and give me a small squeeze, we walk in and Gail is once again behind the pillar in the foyer, this time with a video camera, I know we need to keep because, what ever she is watching she doesn't want disturbed so I whisper to her

"Gail, what's going on?"

"Oh Ana, Mr Grey,… Listen"

We walk closer to the main room and I can see Phoebe at the piano with AJ sat on her lap, watching her intently as she plays a beautiful melody, she took lessons for 12 years and is as good as Christian, it makes me tear up when I look at the bond that they have, I feel my husbands hand wrap around my waist and I can se he is trying to hold his emotions in. I hear AJ requesting a new song  
"Play again mommy, you be play my god song" I have no idea what her god song is but phoebe must because she starts playing and then softly starts to sing to AJ

_Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real_  
_How can I put into words what I feel?_  
_My life was complete, I thought I was whole_  
_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_  
_And then you changed my world with just one kiss_  
_How can it be that right here with me_  
_There's an angel? It's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_  
_When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_  
_God must have spent a little more time on you, oh_  
_A little more time, yes he did, babe_

_In all of creation, all things great and small_  
_You are the one that surpasses them all_  
_More precious than any diamond or pearl_  
_They broke the mold when you came in this world_

_And then I'm trying hard to figure out_  
_Just how I ever did without_  
_The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child_  
_That's deep inside, it leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_  
_When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_  
_God must have spent a little more time on you_  
_On you on you on you, you, on you on you, on you, you_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_  
_And then you changed my world with just one kiss_  
_And how can it be that right here with me_  
_There's an angel? It's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_  
_When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_  
_God must have spent a little more time on you, you_

_A little more time on you_

"I love you AJ, so so much baby"

"Me love you too mommy"


	14. Chapter 14

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

As my fingers stop playing, I snuggle AJ back against my chest

"I love you AJ, so so much baby"

"Me love you too mommy"

Talking to Joey last night about my past kept me up most of the night with nightmares, I don't like talking about when I was 15, I want to keep those memories buried! The other day when Teddy and I were on our way back from the store, we passed the little dirt track road that leads to that house and I clamed up, I went into a sweat and had to keep my eyes screwed shut, scared that if I saw the actual house I might pass out, Teddy saw that I was having some type of freak-out but thankfully I passed it off as really bad cramps.

Just before my 16th birthday when I realised I could be pregnant with my abusers baby was one of the worst moments of my life, I was physically sick! Just the thought that for the rest of my life I would have to look at a part of him made me want to just crawl up in a ball and die! To know that he would have this hold over me forever was something I didn't want to live with so one day while I was at school I asked my cousin Ava to cover for me because I was ditching, she asked me why and on the spot I made up a lie that I had a boyfriend and I was going to meet him and she had to promise to keep it quite, she was so stoked that I had a boyfriend she willingly agreed, so just before lunch I ditched school and my CPO and got the bus to downtown Seattle.

I had one thought In my mind. I don't want his baby.

I had already started wearing my fathers hooded sweatshirts by this point so when I walked in the waiting area in jeans, sneakers and a 5 sizes to big sweater I actually blended in and to look at me no one would have known I was a billionaire, well on paper I was. I had told them I was 18 and I had given the name Katherine Steele because I could just imagine the scandal if the great Christian Grey's princess's name was called out.

I was called up and a nurse led me to a room, she asked what was wrong and I told her I thought I was pregnant, she did a test which confirmed my fears and told me to hop up on the bed, when she started to put the cool gel on my belly I zoned out into another place, something I had become very good at over the last 6 months, I kept up the mantra in my head.

I don't want his baby. I don't want his baby. I don't want his baby.

But then I heard a noise that changed my life forever

_**Tha-tump tha-tump tha-tump tha-tump.**_

I looked over at the screen and for the first time I saw my baby and it was in that moment I realised.

It wasn't his baby… this was MY baby… MY child… not his! He had already taken so much from me and I would be damned if he took my baby! It was then that I knew that what ever I did with my life I would look after and protect MY child with my life.

When the nurse handed me a sonogram photo I cried, when I looked at it not once did I see him… all I saw was me, my child, my baby, my little jelly-bean. Even though what I had been threw was something that I had tried my hardest to avoid, and hated every fucking second of it.. I knew that if it meant I would have my baby in my life I would do it all again in a heartbeat.

I am broken out of my thought's when I hear a soft cry, when I look up my parents are looking at us in the doorway and my mom is crying.

"Mom you ok?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine, just looking at you both make me….. So proud… you're an amazing mother Phoebe"

"Well I learned from the best mom" I smile at her

They walk over and sit on the couch… they seem off somehow? I cant put my finger on it. AJ starts to play her own little song on the piano, she has no idea what she is doing but at least she's not hitting the keys like a drum like Carly used to do. Maybe I should teach her to play properly? She's only a little younger than I was when I started.

"What are you both doing for the rest of the day?" my fathers voice sounds… again off.

"Um well we are having mommy and daughter day, so eat and play and then later before she goes to bed we are going to watch Finding Nemo for like the 1000 time" I grin

"And what about after AJ falls asleep?" my mom ask's. I knew Teddy and Joey would rat me out about my date before I had a chance to ask them to baby-sit.

" Ummm well I was wondering….if you don't mind I know that you looked after her last night but.. Could you keep an eye on AJ tonight? I have a … well a date" I know I am blushing

"And with whom is the date" I can tell they are both enjoying watching me squirm

"Well as I am sure your eyes and ears have told you, your eyes being Teddy and your ears being Joey! I bumped into Jesse last night and we got to talking and he asked me to dinner and I said yes.. As long as I could get someone to watch AJ"

They both look at each other like they are in deep thought

"Hmm do we have plans tonight Mrs Grey?"

"I'm not sure Mr Grey… aren't we washing our hair?"

"Yes we are, darn it, well I suppose that means you cant go Pheebs, sorry" my dad gives me his boyish grin and I know they are both joking

"Of course we will keep an eye on her, it is our pleasure"

Just then AJ starts to sing, trust her to pick the one song that I had only just got out of my head

"Just keep swimming.. Just keep swimming" like dory off of Nemo! I reach around her and start to play a little jingle to go with her song, my parents and I all start laughing at her, I've said it before and I'll say it again, she's too damn cute!

After a exhausting day of playing with my daughter I am finally ready for my date, I sent Jesse a text to say it would have to be a late dinner because I wanted to put AJ to bed and he said that was fine and he would pick my up at 9pm at the front door, I had already told security he was coming so that he would be able to get down the drive way. I am wearing and oldie but a goodie, A little black dress.

I am putting on my shoes when my mom walks into our room, making sure to be quite as AJ is snoring softly on her princess bed.

"You look beautiful Phoebe"

"Thanks mom, here can you help me pin my hair a little better than this? I cant seem to get it right"

I sit down on a chair handing her 2 pins for my hair, she very gently slides them in, in almost no time she has it looking perfect. When It's done she stays standing behind my chair with her hand on my shoulders, staring at us in the mirror, she has a far off look in her eye's and again, I cant place what emotion it is.

"I have something for you Pheebs, I was going to wait until Christmas… but I think tonight is perfect" she walks over to my bed and picks up a small box that I didn't notice she brought in with her.

"Your father and I have got you gifts from the both of us and he has one that is just from him… but this is just from me"

I take the box and slowly take off the wrapping, it's then that I see the red leather of Cartier, I gasp when I lift the lid.

It's a charm bracelet just like my moms only with different charms

"Mom it's beautiful" I gasp

She lifts her wrist and shows me her bracelet that I have never seen her take off  
"When your father got me my bracelet the charms each signified a first for us or significant moments in our lives, see, our first trip to Paris and London, our first time on the boat and in Charlie Tango.. And then a teddy bear…. A peanut because that is what he called you on my scan…. A princess crown for Carly.. And a football for Matthew because every time he felt him kick he would say, there's my quarterback."

"Those I get but I never knew why you had the ice cream cone?" she instantly blushes

"Oh well that is because… well just because" she dismisses it and I know that it must be to represent something sexual… ewww.

"Now I picked your charms because" she hold up my wrist to attach the bracelet and starts to turn over each charm to show me

"This one" and entwined A&P "is because you are my first daughter and no matter how old you get you will always be my little girl,, it also represents you and AJ, your first little girl" I get a lump in my throat at her words

"This one" a small piano " is because you play beautifully" "This one" a car "because you aged me 10 years when I taught you to drive" she laughs "and finally this one" a small scroll of paper encased in a small glass vile. "I know that for the last few months you have thought that you are not worthy to work with your dad because you didn't have a piece of paper telling you that the greatest achievement that you had done in your life was to graduate, but baby girl, your greatest achievement is asleep in that bed, and every time you feel doubt of your abilities I want you to look at this and know that, you can do anything!"

My make up is officially screwed! I break down and cry in my moms arms, it means so much to me the amount of thought that she put into this gift

"Hey come on now, fix your make up and go and meet that handsome cowboy" she giggles

"Mom, this is the best gift I have every been given, it means more to me than you know"

"Your welcome baby girl, now come on you don't want that boy to ring the bell and your father to answer do you?" she laughs at the look of panic on my face, I walk over and kiss AJ's head and make sure her monitor is on, handing the other one to my mom. We walk to the family room to find my father sat on the sofa reading a file

"Hey daddy whatca reading?"

He give my mom a quick peck on the lips as she settles down next to him

"Oh you know Pheebs… a stock market report….. Payroll….. The projected earnings on my new ship yard… Dr Jesse Colby's back ground check…. Carly's school report….."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You did a back ground check on him?… wait what am I saying of course you did….. Well father anything interesting?" I pout

He looks sickeningly pleased with himself

"Not really, everything you said was correct, he really has got a brilliant mind, graduated early in every school he went to, did some great work with doctors without borders, but what I found most interesting was his bank accounts"

"surely that is breaking the law to look at someone's bank accounts? and I already know what you are going to tell me about his finances"

"Does one of you want to put me in the loop?" my mom frowns at us

"Well he is the second youngest child of Michael Colby of Colby Beef Exports Texas, I was worried that this guy would be after money but he has over 12 million dollars in his account I'm not worried anymore"

"Yeah mom Jesse is not the money type trust me, his dad wanted him to help run the family business with his older brothers but all he wanted to do was be a doctor so his dad paid for all his schooling and even though Jesse tried to refuse his mom puts money into his account each month" I shrug

"Well I will give my final word when I grill him… I mean meet him" my dad laughs just as the door bell rings I walk through the foyer to answer it. My breath hitches a bit when I see him. He is dressed in a tight fitting black shirt with black dress shoes, black blazer and a big buckle rodeo belt.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself, you look amazing Phoebe, here these are for you" I blush when he hands me a dozen red roses I turn around to put them on the table and see my parents just out of Jesses view, listening to our conversation, I roll my eyes and beckon Jesse in just as my parents make there self's known

"Jesse my parents Christian and Anastasia Grey, mom dad Dr Jesse Colby"

"pleasure to meet you Mr Grey, Mrs Grey"

"Same to you Dr Colby"

"Oh please ma'am its just Jesse"

"So where are you going tonight?" my dad gets straight down to the nitty gritty

"Well sir we have reservations at the space needle"

"Ok then, please just know that security will be following you and will be inside the restaurant with you both"

"Yes sir, you ready to go Pheebs"

"Yeah lets go, good night guys"

"um Phoebe before you go can I have a quick word?" I'm a little shocked that it is my mom that has pulled me aside and judging by the look on his face so is my dad, my mom pulls me into of all places the coat closet off the hall way

"Mom what's wrong"

"Oh my god Phoebe! That boy is hot! I wasn't going to give you this because I trust your judgement but I can see how easy it will be to give in" she whispers

"Mom what are you babbling about" I whisper back

"Here… just be careful"

Please ground swallow me up! Good lord she just handed me condoms! My mother gave me condoms! Oh the horror!

"MOM!" I don't need that are you crazy?"

"Phoebe I am you mother and have your best interest at heart and honey trust me on this, you may have the self control of a saint but at the end of the day you are your fathers daughter, just take it"

"Oh my god mom TMI about dad ewwww! Ok ok I'll take it, but I wont need it, jeez what is it with everyone thinking I'm going to jump him as soon as I see him, first Joey and Ted now you?"

"It's because none of us are blind dear" my mom laughs

We exit the closet both giggling

"Ok I'm ready now, bye guys"

We walk out and he opens the door of his truck for me, I hope my dad is watching this, being a gentlemen will win him points, we pull out the drive way and drive about a couple of miles and have to stop at the lights, he looks over to me and grins

"I'm sorry Phoebe but I cant wait another minute"

"Cant wait a minute for.." I cant finish my sentence because his lips have crashed to mine and just like that I feel like I'm back in Texas, all the old feeling I had have been ignited with a vengeance, my hands creep up and tangle in his hair pulling him closer to me, we pull apart with his hands still on my face as he gives me 3 more small kisses to my lips, his forehead is against mine and we are both slightly out of breath

"God I've missed you Pheebs"

"I missed you to cowboy"

Our tender moment is broken by the sound of someone beeping there horn at us because the lights have gone green, we break apart and we set off again, out of nowhere I break into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" he looks over at me with a smirk

"Oh nothing, I just realised my mom is a wise wise woman"

_**ANA'S POV**_

As I watch Jesse hold the door open for my oldest daughter I cant help but notice the look on his face as he looks at her. I've seen that look before, I've given that look before. I feel my husbands strong arms wraps round me from behind as I stand looking out the window

"What are you thinking" he says as he kisses my neck

"You know she will marry that boy, right?" he sighs into my neck

"You saw it to huh?"

"Yeah, I know the look of love when I see it Mr. Grey"

"Oh really and what would that look like Mrs Grey?" I turn in his arms and stare him straight in the eye.

"Like this" my lips find his just as his hands start to roam my body, we are interrupted by someone clearing the throat behinds us, we break apart like 2 guilty teens turning around to see our youngest daughter with her hands on her hips shaking her head, grinning.

"I know it's nice that you guys are so in love and you still want each other blah blah blah but do you have to do it where people can walk in on you and get scarred for life?" she says with her eyebrow raised, she may look like me but that look is all Christian.

"All the time our name is on the deeds to this house then we will make out where ever we want, you have had 16 years of us like this and I plan on having many many more so get used to it "

"Ya know something dad? Your right its normal, I just hope you are as understanding when you walk in on me making out with a guy" I cant help but giggle as Christian growls

"Enough antaganizing your father Carly"

"Sorry mom…. Um can I have a word with you guys about something?"

"Sure baby lets go into the family room" I wrap my arms around her and lead her to the next room

"Do you girls want a drink?"

"I'll have a wine please babe"

"sounds good I'll have one as well dad" she loves winding her father up, he walks to the kitchen and brings back a bottle of wine, a bottle of water and to my surprise 3 wine glasses. He pours 2 glasses full of wine and 1 half way up and hands it to Carly, she takes it with a look of pure shock, he looks at me and smirks

"If you are curious about drinking wine princess I would rather you do it here in your own home with us, than at some party you may sneak passed security to go to" he did the same thing with Teddy when he was 16 by handing him a beer, we wanted our children to try new things with us first so that they wouldn't cave to peer pressure should the situation ever come up.

Carly looks between her father and the glass and I can see she is studying his face to see if this is a trick

"Just try it Carly its fine, after the day we have all had I think now is the perfect time to start treating you a little more grown up, the way you handled the situation about Phoebe and what you and I talked about, well you handled it better than most adults" I say to ease her mind, when I talked to her this afternoon about not letting Phoebe know what we found out was hard, we both cried but I realised that my youngest girl is a very strong young woman. She takes a small sip and then puts her glass down

"Eww that's horrible, eugh my tongue feels funny now, why do you enjoy that, eugh" she wipes her tongue on the inside of her tee-shirt while opening up the water and taking a big drink while Christian and I laugh

"your taste buds just aren't developed enough yet to enjoy it princess, they may need a few more years to grow"

"Well you can bet your ass I wont be drinking that again any time soon"

"Well good mission accomplished, but now what did you want to talk to us about?"

She starts to rub the back of her neck, which is her tell when she is nervous

"Well after everything that happened today I made a decision about what I want to do as a career"

Carly has worked for every family business over the last year to see which one she might want to join or if she wanted to branch out and do something completely different. She worked at GEH with her father, at Grey Publishing with myself and her brother, the hospital with Grace, the law firm with Carrick, the Seattle Times with Kate who was the CEO after inheriting it from her father, with Mia at one of her resturants and even with Elliott on a job Grey Condstruction were doing.

"Well what did you decide? We will support you in anything…. Even if you want to be a construction worker like your buffoon uncle" Christian says making her giggle

"Well one of the things I realised today is that Phoebe is one of the strongest people I know, to go through everything and raise a child and then come back and help run Grey House well…. If I become half the woman she is I think I will be doing ok, so… I want to work at GEH along side Phoebe and I know dad that you are going to train her up to one day take over and well…. I want to be beside her, shoulder to shoulder, I don't want to step on her toes and try and be the CEO maybe I could step into Ros's shoes and be the second in command one day, I know that you like to pull things apart and see how they work dad but after working with uncle Elliot I found out that I like to build things and helping run GEH my possibilities will be endless "

I look over at my husband and I can just see the small glisten of tear in his eyes while he looks at his baby girl with a look of burning pride.

"Princess I would be honoured if you would help me and your sister run the family business, and you wont be the second in command, like you said… shoulder to shoulder"

Carly gets up and wraps her hands around her fathers neck  
"Thank you daddy, I wont let you down I promise, mom I hope your not upset that I don't want to work for GP"

I hold her hands and look at her "Baby, Grey publishing is under the GEH umbrella so technically you will be helping me run it as well, I am so proud of you and I know that you, along with your sister will make a fantastic CEO one day"

I am beaming with pride, how did we get blessed with all these great children.

"Well ok then I'm going up to bed, good night I love you both"

We each kiss and hug her goodnight and she walks up the stairs to her room

I crawl onto my husbands lap and kiss him softly

"Were you expecting that?" I ask him

"No, not one bit, I thought for sure she was going to be the newest crew-woman on Elliot's pay roll" he laughs

"Well that will be 3 out of 4 we you will have working under your roof, I wonder what Matthew will do"

"Baby have you seen that boy catch a football? There is not a doubt in my mind that one day we will be in the crowd cheering at the superbowl, with him making the winning touchdown"

"Does this mean you going to buy the Seahawks one day" I tease and then laugh at the thought of Christian owning a NFL team, that would be his control freakery gone mad… my laughter immediately stops when I see his face… it's the same one he had all those years ago when I asked him if he had bought SIP.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BOUGHT THE SEAHAWKS?"

"Well.. Not yet but the deal is almost done, I was going to talk to you about it next week when I had the contracts in front of me, you see I don't want the team to be under the name of GEH.. I want it under the family name so I will be naming me, you and all the kids and AJ as joint owners and if Matthew decides that he doesn't want to be a pro ball player then that will be ok with me he can do what his heart desires, but this is a really good deal it will make a lot of money and I have always wanted them Ana you know I have, the opportunity came up and I took it…. If you don't want me to do it I wont" he looks like a little lost boy when he says the last part. Even before we got married he told me the Seahawks were his dream team, he takes Matthew to every home game, he even owns a private box right on the half way line. I scream like a little girl because I am so happy that one of his childhood dreams has come true

"Oh my god baby! I am so happy of course I want you to buy them, are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you Mrs Grey…. Lets go celebrate"

With that he picks me up and runs up the stairs like the crazy ass CEO he is.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Big thank you to everyone who has followed this story or left a review._**

**_ANA'S POV_**

The sun light coming through the window wakes me up from a very pleasant dream I was having, I yawn and stretch my arms, it's then that I notice the tie that is still knotted around my wrist from last night  
_Hmmm not a dream then, my reality!_

I look over at Christian who is fast asleep with his arms and legs across my body, he really is a beautiful man, normally I would let him sleep but I just can's help myself. I roll over and get on my hands a knees so I am hovering over him and I start to pepper little kisses over his face working my way down his neck and chest kissing all his scars on my way. I know he is awake now because his breathing has changed, I lick my way across his chest again and back up his neck and then finally to his lips where he lets out a moan. I decide to tease him a bit so I start to kiss him for all I'm worth and really get him going, just as I feel him about to flip me over I snap the pair of hand cuffs that were under my pillow to his wrist and then to the head board.

"Ana what are you doing?…"

"Mr Grey just lay back and enjoy it…..cus I'm about to rock your world baby"

One hour later I throw on a pair of sweat pants and a vest top and head down stairs leaving a very happy Christian in the shower singing. Its only 7:00 but I like to get up early on Sundays. Sundays mean family day, a big old breakfast followed by a day of family bonding and then capped off with dinner at Grace and Carrick's with Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Mia and all the kids. For the last 4 years I put on a brave face but I hated it, pretending to be a big happy family when a piece of it was missing, now we have the missing piece and a extra one in the form of my adorable little granddaughter. As I start to mix the pancake batter I hear the front door open and close. Probably one of the security team. I crane my head around one of the pillars and almost drop the bowl of batter I was mixing.

Phoebe is trying to tip toe across the foyer with her shoes in her hands wearing a pair of mans sweat pants and a mans hooded Dallas cowboys sweater I know the walk of shame when I see it. Kate perfected it in college. I cant help it, I tip toe myself so I am behind her and loudly shout

"BOO!" she screams and spins around dropping her shoes and putting her hand on her heart.

"Mom! You scared me half to death are you crazy?" I start to giggle at her because now she has realised that I have caught her coming in from her date, she blushes a deep shade of red and looks down at her hands.

"So… I take it the date went well?"

"Umm…I I .. umm yeah it was…, umm" she is so embarrassed she cant string a sentence together. If it was Carly who came in at 7am doing the walk of shame I would be going absolutely skitso at her, difference is, Carly is 16 with a curfew of 10pm and Phoebe is a full grown 21 year old woman with a child, she has shown maturity beyond her years, who am I to judge her? When I was 21 I had met Christian and married him so what type of hypocrite would I be if I were to judge her for spending the night with a man who she had a relashionship with for over a year?

"Phoebe it's ok, your 21 and responsible for your own actions, I'm not going to get mad at you for doing something that I kinda knew you were going to do" I shrug and I can see the relief in her face "come into the kitchen so you can tell me about your date.. Just leave out the parts that would make me want to rip my ears off"

I make myself a cup of tea and her a coffee and we sit facing each other across the breakfast bar

"So come on then, dish the details" I am transported back over 20 years when I think that this is exactly like how Kate and I would do this after one of her dates

"Well we went to the space needle and had a late dinner and we just talked, it was just like old times, like nothing had happened ya know, and then after we drove down to the marina and walked down the pier, and then we ummm…well we went back to his place and…here I am this morning" she tries to go for nonchalance but the blush gives her away

"Well I like him honey and the way he looks at you well it's easy to see that he adores you" she looks a bit uneasy and shifts around in her seat

"What is it?"

"Mom….how did you know that you loved dad?"

"Well baby your dad and I ummm dated for a little while and then I went to Georgia to see Grandma Carla and I really missed your dad even though we had only been apart for a day or so, he was constantly on my mind and we were emailing back and forth and every time I heard the ping of my email my heart skipped a beat, grandma and I went to a hotel bar not far from where she lived and your dad and I were having a disagreement over email and then I looked up from my phone and he was walking across the bar to me, and it was that moment that I knew I loved him, even though I was pissed at him because of our disagreemnent, I realised in that moment that I would rather sit and argue with him, than laugh with anybody else"

"That's a really sweet story mom"

"Honey when it's the one you just know, from the moment I met your father there hasn't been one single day in almost 25 years where I haven't thought of him or wanted to be with him when we are apart, so I take it you asked that because of Jesse?"

"Mom….I have thought of Jesse every single day since the night AJ was born, I didn't know if I was in love with him… but now… looking back at how much I pined for him, well… I know now" she smiles

"Well then there is your answer"

"Thanks for the girl talk mom, I'm going to get AJ up"

She walks out the kitchen and up the stairs smiling like a loon, if anyone deserve to find there happy ever after its my Phoebe, while I am thinking about our little chat I feel strong arms wrap around me

"So…you have thought of me every day for almost 25 years Mrs Grey?"

"Mr Grey.. I will think of you every day for the rest of eternity"

_**TAYLOR'S POV**_

When I find the fucker that hurt Phoebe I will rip him limb from limb, that's after I let the boss fuck him up first, I have the right contacts and he has enough money to make this son of a bitch disappear for good.

Since yesterday morning Welsh and I have been looking at any men that were around her around the time she got pregnant, I have it narrowed down to about 5 men, 3 of the security detail and two of her teachers. I have played the CCTV footage of her and Joey in the kitchen, from what I can gather she must have been attacked at the abandoned house that she used to visit and the person who used to drive her to and from school… her CPO Dutch. It must have been him, he is the only one that would have had 24/7 access to her. If it is Dutch the guilt will eat me alive, I was the one who recommended Dutch as her CPO to the boss, we served together in Iraq and he was a good friend but I will not hesitate to kill him if he hurt Phoebe, Dutch may have been a good friend but Phoebe is Family.

I have to give my report to the boss and Ana so I walk out and catch them before they go to Bellevue

"Sir can I have a word with yourself and Mrs Grey in your office please?"

"Sure Taylor" he grabs Ana's hand and we walk into his office, he takes a seat behind his desk with Ana on his lap, I am so glad that for once he is keeping her in loop, she calms him down.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Jason, during this investigation its Christian and Ana not Mr & Mrs Grey, your family and I know that what happened to Phoebe has affected you just like it has us"

"Ok well we have found 5 men that it could be but I think that we have to look at Dutch he had more access than anyone and he is the only one who would have prolonged amounts of time alone with her during car rides and such, Christian if we could get a sample of AJ's dna we could prove it 100%"

"No!" Both of us whip our heads to Ana, she is now off the boss's lap pacing up and down

"Ana! This will prove it was him, what's your problem with this?"

"Christian, you heard Phoebe on that tape, he is not AJ's father he is the sperm donor, I do not want a piece of paper that will link any part of that that.. Monster to our granddaughter, he is nothing to do with any part of her, so please for my piece of mind, I also don't want some random lab person somewhere having the power to one day use it against us, even if the results are confidential… don't do the dna test and find another way"

I look at the boss and I know we wont be doing the dna test, Ana is right, none of us want to look at that precious child and have the thought of that piece of paper.

"Ok no to the dna test, Jason is there another way to find out if it was him?"

"Well there is but I don't know how you would feel about it….. we could mention his name in conversation around Phoebe and look for a reaction from her?"

"Ana what do you think? I'm not entirely comfortable with it but Phoebe can never hide what she is feeling her face gives her away"

"I agree, I'm not 100% happy with it…and I don't want that DNA test done so I say we do it"

"Ok then boss could we do it now? If she reacts negatively Welsh and I can get a move on finding him"

"Ok, how do you want to do it?"

"Just go meet the kids in the foyer and follow my lead when I walk in, Ana you look at Phoebes face when I bring his name up, you can read her better than anyone, I'll look as well to see if I can get a read on her"

They walk out hand in hand and I pick up some random files off the boss's desk, I need props for this, I leave it about 3 minutes and then walk out where the whole family is putting there coats on to go to Carrick and Graces.

"Sir I have the files for the new security personal that we will need for the new year… a couple of them we have had before but you have fired, one is Prescott and the other one is..Dutch"

I look up and look at Phoebes face and what I see shock's me because I thought for sure that I had him. Phoebe is smiling!

"Dad you have to get Dutch back! He was a good CPO it's just I was very good at escaping! Please dad I feel guilty that he got fired, you could put him on me and AJ" she looks at him with puppy dog eyes

"I'll think about it peanut"

Well we can cross him of the list! She wasn't faking her reaction, she's not that good of an actress and after looking at that tape, the way she talks about who ever it is makes me think that if she ever did see him again she would freak out.

Back to the drawing board, I will find him! I'm Jason fucking Taylor.. I always get my mark!.

_**ANA'S POV**_

Well that was a complete bust! I am a mother and if anyone hurt me I would not want that person around my kids and if Dutch hurt Phoebe I know she would not want him anywhere near AJ.

Dinner at Bellevue is noisy! The whole family and all the kids are here, all the men are in the living room talking about what ever men talk about in the absence of there women, the kids are in the den where there are lots of toys to keep them all entertained and myself Kate, Mia, Grace, Phoebe, Carly and Ava sit in the kitchen talking. Since Ava came back from collage her and Phoebe have been inseparable, they were bff's before Phoebe ran away and they just picked up there friendship like nothing happened.

Ava is telling us about a time when her and Phoebe were 14 and ditched security to go to a party and she has us all laughing our heads off at the tale! They sounded like 2 bumbling idiots!

"And then oh my god it was so funny, Phoebe tries to climb the wall at the back of your house, she got her foot stuck on part of the fence and she fell! She was hanging there swinging like a pendulum! I couldn't help her because I was laughing so much!" she howls, she has us all laughing because we can all picture Phoebe dangling by her foot.

AJ walks into the kitchen holding her arms up for Phoebe to pick her up

"You ok munchkin?" Phoebe ask's her

"Me tired mommy" she snuggles her little head into Phoebe's neck

"Do you want to have a quick nap baby?"

She doesn't get a reply because AJ is already asleep in her arms

"I'm just going to go put her in bed in the downstairs guest room"

She walks away kissing her daughters head as she goes, I am so proud of her.

"oh Steele I forgot to tell you, Jose called me yesterday, he has a show at the Seattle arts centre in a couple of weeks and he is just hanging around town for a few days and he asked if we wanted to meet up so what do you think about inviting him to your place tomorrow night for Christmas game night?"

"Yeah that would be great Kate, god I haven't seen him in like a year! I think the last time was when he had that show in New York when I was there for a conference at the plaza, would be great to catch up with him"

"How will Mr Mogul feel about him being there? It's no secret that there is no love lost between them"

"He will be fine Kate, he has never gotten over that night at the bar when I was drunk… actually maybe I better tell him tonight in bed" I grin

"Ewww mom! that's enough about you and dad in bed" Carly covers her ears with her hands making us all laugh.

When we get home I give Christian my bedroom eyes and after I get Matthew settled in bed I lead him to our room, pushing him against the wall as I start to take his belt from the loops of his pants, he stops me and hold my shoulders looking in my eyes

"What aren't you telling me Anastasia?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?" I ask innocently

"Because every time you are going to be doing something that you know I wont like you try to sex me up so much that I'm incoherent and then will cave to what ever you're going to do! So again, what aren't you telling me" he raises his eyebrow

Shit I'm busted, I take a big breath "Jose is coming over for Christmas game night tomorrow"

"Oh really! That boy still wants in your panties Ana"

"That boy is 42 years old Christian" I roll my eyes at him, he should know that its only him I want in my panties

"Oh Mrs Grey not only am I not impressed that I have to spend the day with Jose fucking Rodriguez but that eye roll just guaranteed your ass is going to be pink tonight"

"Yes sir" he may think that he has won but inside I am doing my happy dance

My god Christain was not joking about my ass being pink last night! We haven't played like that for a long time, I am deliciously sore this morning

I hear Phoebe yell for me "MOM!"

"In the library" I yell back, she walks in with AJ on her shoulders making her giggle as she jumps around

"We are going out for a few hours so I can finish my Christmas shopping do you need anything?"

"No thanks I'm all good, Ryan has a bit of a cold so why don't you get Sawyer to take you, I'm not going anywhere so your dad will be ok with"

"Yeah ok, SAWYER!" she yells making AJ giggle even more, since as long as I can remember this has been Phoebes way of getting someones attention in the house instead of just getting up and finding who she is looking for, Sawyer walks in with a grin on his face

"Did I hear your delacate tones Miss Grey?"

"Why yes Mr Sawyer you did, Ryan has a cold so can you take me and AJ into town?"

"Yeah no problem I'll go bring the car around" as he turns to go I notice the gun he has holstered in his jacket

"Since when do you use the shoulder holster for your gun Luke?"

"Taylor told me a story about a kid in the army that had his gun in his belt like I wear it and well…. Lets just say because of a freak accident that kid will never have children so I decided to change it up a bit" he laughs and walks out

Carly sticks her head around the door "Hey Pheebs can me and Matthew come with you guys? I promised him I would take him to pick some presents with me? I just asked dad and he is cool with it"

" sure the more the merrier, you ready to do some serious shopping baby girl" she swings her down into her arms blowing raspberries on her belly making us all giggle

"Yeah mommy we be get some toys and some shoes and some ice cream and some more toys and we need to be get grandpa and nana some toys too" she smiles over at me, she always shares her toys with Matthew, yet again another thing that shows what a good mother she has

"Well then I guess we should get going, say bye to nana"

"Bye nana"

"Bye baby see you later "

Christian, Elliott, Kate and myself are in the family room talking when Taylor anouces Jose is here

"Ana! Kate!" we both walk over and hug him, I don't need to know that Chritian has tensed up when he hugs me back

"Jose I am so glad to see you it's been to long"

"I agree Ana it's been to long, hello Elliot.. Christian"

He gets a "Jose" and a head nod from both of them, Elliot is not his biggest fan either.

Kate and I talk and catch up with him over a glass of wine and a cheese board while Christian, Elliot and Taylor watch a football game on TV

"Ana something is different about you.. I cant put my finger on it… your glowing!" I see Christian roll his eyes, he may be looking at the TV but his ears and eyes are on Jose.

"Well Jose that is because…" I stop because I hear the front door slam and know that the girls and Matthew are back

"Well Jose the reason for my glow is about to walk in the door, I kept it from you because I wanted it to be a surprise"

We all stand up to greet the girls

I hear Phoebe, Sawyer and Carly laughing and then my oldest daughter starts talking

"oh my god it was so funny there was this Santa guy at the mall and Matthew pulled his beard and then he…" she looks up at us and turns white.

"Pheebs you ok, your gone white"

She very shakily puts AJ in Carlys arms and whispers something in her ear, I don't know what but Carly takes Matthews hand and walks out the room. Phoebe's hands start to shake as she walks over to Sawyer and at first I think she is hugging him, its not untill she quickly pulls back I see she has his gun!

What the fuck!

"PHOEBE what the fuck are you doing?" I scream

She is calm now but the look in her eyes is one of pure hate, she holds the gun up and points it straight at Jose who is stood behind me

"I'll swear to god I'll kill you! You god damn mother fucking prick!"

…...


	16. Chapter 16

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

Shopping at the mall with my brother, sister and daughter has been one of the best days since I have been back. We took the kids to see santa and Matthew sat on his lap, pulled his beard off and then started crying!

When we pull up back at the house we all grab the bags and make our way in, I have AJ in my arms and Matthew runs on ahead of us, I can hear the TV on in the family room so I start to tell them about what Matthew did before I'm even in the room

"oh my god it was so funny there was this Santa guy at the mall and Matthew pulled his beard and then he…" when I look up I almost faint

I'm looking in the black soul less eyes of the devil himself! Those eyes have haunted me for 5 fucking years. I think I'm going to be sick! But then I remember I have AJ in my arms. He cant know about her or breath the same air as her, I don't want him to even fucking look at her! Or to look at Carly! I know what a sick fuck he really is, I have to get my daughter and sister out of the room, I hand AJ over to her and bend down so I can whisper in Carlys ear

"Don't say anything, just take AJ and Matthew, go into the Library and get in the safe room, do not come out until either mom, dad or me come and get you, please do it now and do it quick" she does what I ask and takes the kids out the room, it's not until I hear the library door shut that I make my move. I walk over to a confused looking Sawyer with as much courage as I can, praying that I will not faint on my way.

I pretend to hug him but as soon as he holds his arms out I pull his gun from the holster

"PHOEBE what the fuck are you doing?" my mom screams

She out of everyone will be most hurt by this, he was her friend, has been for over 20 years.

I point the gun at his head and as calmly as I can I say

"I'll swear to god I'll kill you! You god damn mother fucking prick!"

My mom, dad and Taylor all gasp….and I know….. They know what happened to me and now with me pointing a gun at his head, they know who it was. I file away the fact that they know for another time, right now all I want to do is get my mother to move just a foot to the right so I can blow his god damn fucking brains out!

"Mom, Kate… move out the way" I say, the gun is now shaking in my hand

Kate quickly backs up but before my mom can make a move he grabs her by the neck and picks up the knife that was on the cheese board, spins her around and puts it to her neck. Taylor and my dad go to rush him but the devil speaks

"No no! stop right there or I'll slice her throat… back away and empty your gun and put it on the table, Sawyer go stand next to Mr Grey!" he spits out, Taylor nor Sawyer make a move to do anything he has said but then Jose screams

"I SAID DO IT FUCKING NOW"

"Do as he says Jason, Luke" my dad says and I can see the fear in his eyes as he looks at my mom, Taylor takes out his gun, empties it and puts it on the table, never taking his eyes off Jose while Sawyer walks across the room.

My dad, Uncle, Aunt, Taylor and Sawyer are now all stood by the TV while Jose has my mom by the opposite wall slowly backing up towards the door, with me in the middle of the room still pointing the gun at his head

"I told you to never come back in this house you fucking bastard" I am fuming, I was scared but now I am burning with rage because he has his hands on my mom.

"Well I thought you would be pleased to see me? It's been a long time Phoebe" he leers at me

"Let my mother go now! Or I'll blow your fucking brains out"

"Come down, this is just a small misunderstanding"

I am appalled at his words! Is that how he see's it! A small misunderstanding!

"A small misunderstanding! YOU FUCKING RAPED ME! HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT A MISUNDERSTANDING?"

Kate,Elliott and Sawyer all gasp and Kate lets out a small sob, my mom closes her eyes when I say this like she is in pain, I don't even want to look at my father, I can only imagine the look on his face right now and I know that he will kill him for this, but he wont risk it all the time there is a blade to my mothers neck

"Oh please! You wanted it as much as I did! Always walking around in that little skirt, teasing me"

Little skirt? What is he talking about? And then it clicks

"That was my school uniform you sick fuck! I was 15 fucking years old and you! Pretending to be my moms friend and all the time knowing that you fucking raped me!"

"Then why did you always come with me? Huh answer that? If I forced myself on you like you claim why was it that all I had to do was click my fingers and you would come running?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING TOLD ME THAT IT WAS EITHER ME OR MY 11 YEAR OLD SISTER YOU TWISTED FUCK! Or how about when you used to tell me that it would be mom? Or Ava.. You had my mind filled with all the sick fucking things that you said you would do to them!"

"Well a trip down memory lane has been fun, now I'm going to walk out of this house, get in my car and drive away, now unless you want your mother to bleed out because I push this blade in her neck you will put the gun down and let me get out that door and in my car, and none of you ever have to see me again, all of you get on the floor now with your hands on your heads"

" . .Jose" I have never heard my dads voice like this

"oh no, not before you get on the floor along with your goons and she puts the gun down, then I will walk with Ana to the door, leave her there, get in my car and go. Now get on the mother fucking floor Grey"

"Christian please do as he ask, please baby for me please just get down on the floor" my mom pleads with him

The all reluctantly get on the floor but my dads eyes are still on my mom

I keep the gun pointed at his head. What if I never get another shot. What if he gets away and comes back. What if he hurts me again…. But I cant risk my mom getting hurt, he has the blade pushed so hard against her throat that there is a small trickle of blood running down her neck.

I lower the gun and kick it over

"Good girl, now no one make a move or I kill her, Ana I am sorry for this, I love you and I don't want to hurt you" he starts to walk backwards leading my mom by the hair now with the blade in her back, I watch as he backs up.

Just as he opens the door my mom spins in his arms and knocks the knife out of his hands but before she can get a punch in he back hands her across the face flinging her to the floor and he runs out the door, I dive for the gun and start running after him with everyone else right behind me, Taylor with his gun in hand trying to reload it as fast as he can. My dad and Kate stop at my mom but Taylor, Elliott, Sawyer and myself rush out the front door just as Jose is starting his car.

I point the gun and start to fire, I don't care if I get him in the head or body I just want to put a fucking bulllet in him, he skids up the drive way with both Taylor and I firing but the car Is now too far away

"LUKE GET THE CAR NOW!" Taylor shouts and him and Sawyer jump in the nearest SUV and take chase while Taylor jumps in the passenger side

I stand there frozen on the spot, still with the now empty gun in my hand, I turn to face my parents and aunt & uncle….and then everything goes black.

…...

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

_"Hey Jose thanks for the cigarettes, my parents have everyone on high alert so I'm not even aloud to go to the store, thank god Dutch is naïve enough to think that I'm really meeting a study buddy, how did you find out about this house anyway?"_

_"I know what a pain parents can be Phoebe, and I was commissioned by the old owner of this house to do some pictures, she died a few years ago and I know that her estate is being contested but I still have the key she gave me to come in and hang the pictures, so now we have a perfect place to meet"_

_"Thanks Jose, you really are a great friend"….._

_"You late Phoebe, I don't have time to wait around for you"_

_"I'm sorry I'm late, god dude chill out"_

_"just don't let it happen again, I take to much of a risk to help you and your little smoking habit, I don't want your parents to find out because I might lose your mothers friendship"…._

_"Here I bought you some smokes and a present"_

_"Why would you buy me new jeans, a shirt and chucks? I'm more of a heels girl….. it's my mom that's the chucks girl"_

_"Just humour me, it's the least you can do for how good of a friend I have been"…_

_"You really are a beautiful girl Phoebe…"_

_"What the fuck Jose don't kiss me… my god that is sick your old enough to be my father, I'm leaving"_

_SMACK_

_"You will fucking leave when I say you leave… I wont be denied again! I let it go 20 years ago but not this time"_

_"Please Jose don't do this….No …Please NOOOOO!"_

"Phoebe wake up… come on sweetheart please wake up.. It's a nightmare, we are here your safe"

I open my eyes and look up into the distraught face of my uncle, I bolt up off the sofa where someone must have put me and look around the room, my mom is in my dads arms crying like I have never seen her cry before and I can tell by looking at my father that he has been crying as well, my aunt Kate is sat in a chair trying to comfort a distraught looking Carly.

I need my daughter.

"Where's AJ?"

"Shes in the kitchen with Gail and Matthew, their…" I don't hear what else he says because I run into the kitchen to my baby girl, I see her sat at the table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk

"Hi mommy" she beams up at me, I pick her up and hold her tight against me, rocking her, with her in my arms I feel calmer, she is my light and she makes the nightmares go away.

"mommy why you be crying?" she holds her little hands on either side of my face wipeing my tears

"I'm ok baby, I'm just happy to see you" I say as I putting my forehead on hers "Do you know how much I love you AJ?" she gives me a big toothy smile

"You be love me all the stars in the sky"

"And all the fish in the sea" I finish off the sentence that I taught her when she was learning to talk.

I really don't want to go back in the family room because I know that I will have to tell them everything, but at the same time I need the comfort of my family, I will tell them everthing, just not right now, I need to get my head on straight and I need a shower, seeing him again makes me feel dirty.

Shit! Did they catch him? I need to know so I put AJ back down at the table so she can finish her milk and cookies, I kiss her and my baby brother on the head and walk back into the room. My mom has stopped crying and is now just sat on my dads lap staring off into space, I can see the faint outline of a bruise coming up on her cheek where that bastard hit her! The fury bubbles in me agin and I clench my fist. Carly is now sat between Kate and Elliott holding there hands, there all in shock I think. I go and sit on the couch facing my parents, for the first time since I woke up my mom looks at me, I don't have anytime to react when she gets out of my dads embrace and sits next to me on the sofa pulling me close, she starts crying again as she holds me, she is trying to talk but she is crying so much I cant under stand her. She's going to have a stroke if she keeps this up!

"I…I… Phe-pheobe.. I..mmmm sooo sorry baby…. This is.. Is all my fault!"

WHAT! How the fuck does she think this is her fault? I grab her by the arms and push her back slightly so she can see my face

"Mom! I am only ever going to say this once so you better listen and listen good! In no way shape or form was this your fault! You did nothing wrong, ever! You were and are the best mother that anyone, anywhere could ask for. This is all his fault! He was the one that did this to me ok! And some of the blame needs to go to me as well because I never said anything to anyone….but he made me belive that he would hurt the people I love and I just couldn't risk it, he brainwashed me mom, he was putting stuff in my head for months before he did anything, I can, have and will cope with anything…but not you or anyone else blaming yourselves, ok? From this moment on I don't want to hear anyone tyrying to shoulder the blame and I mean anyone" I look my father directly in the face when I say this.

"mom I want you to promise me that you wont feel like this is your fault, please mom promise me" I hold her hands in mine and implore her to understand

"Ok I promise" she sniffles

"We will get threw this ok, we just all need to be strong" I give her a hug and stand up, I need a shower, I need to get this feeling off me, before I leave the room I need to ask them something

"You guys knew didn't you? You knew that something had happened to me?" I ask my dad who has now moved over and has my mom once again in his embrace.

"We only found out yesterday…..we saw the CCTV of you and Joey talking in the kitchen on Friday night"

Oh well that exsplanes it, I always forget that we are watched 24/7 in this house

"Have Taylor and Sawyer found him?" I ask quietly

"not yet…. He abandoned his car about a mile away and took of on foot, I have every person on the team out looking baby, he wont get far" my fathers eyes are completely blank… like he's plotting and I know that Jose is a good as dead. I nod my head to him and turn to walk out the room

"Phoebe" my mom says softly

I turn and look at my mother, I need to get out this room, she looks so pale and fragile, it's one of the reasons I never wanted them to find out because I knew how it would affect them.

"Yes mom"

"On the tape…you and Joey mention something about a…a scar, what scar? Is it something that he did to you?"

Oh fuck! I didn't want them to know my scar came from that animal. I was going to tell them that I was a accident I had while working in the diner, but now they heard that tape, so I cant lie.

"Yeah mom it was…. he.." god this is hard, I can still smell the burning flesh, I cant get the words out to tell them so I just lift my shirt just enough for them to see the scar I have right in the middle of my back. Its not my mom that is most affected by it but my dad, I turn around and he has his head between his legs pulling at his hair, I knew he would be, my scar is just like his

"Phoebe… that's a cigarett burn isn't it?" he chokes out

"Yeah dad it is… but like you told me when we talked about your birth mom, your scars don't define who you are dad, just like mine doesn't define me… remember how I cried when you told me how her pimp beat you? Remember what you said to me?"

"Yeah I remember peanut….I'm not a victim….I'm a survivor….. It took 28 years and the words of a wise woman for me to realise that" he smiles

"That's how I feel as well, we just need to find him and then we can just get on with our lives, I'm going to go down and use the gym quickly and then use the shower, can you keep and eye on AJ for me for a while?"

"We will look after her Phoebe no worry's" my uncle smiles over at me.

I walk out the room and head for the basement gym, adrenalin is pumping in my veins and I just need to get rid of it because it is making me antsy. I walk pass the treadmill, the cross trainers and the weights and go over to the punch bag, I strap my knuckles and start out lightly jabbing the bag, but the longer I think about what happened today the angrier I become so I start hitting with everything I have, I take out every bit of anger I have pretending that its his face I'm hitting, I don't take any notice of how long I have been down here but judging by the sweat I have dripping in my eyes It must have been a while, I wipe my brow and it's only then I notice the blood on my hands. I'm bleeding thru the wraps. I sit down Indian style and unwrap them, the more I unwrap the more blood starts to drip down my wrist. When I look at my bare hands I have taken layers of skin off of my knuckles, I cant help it, all the emotions of the day and all the memories come out and I start crying.

I hear the door open and close and look up, Jesse is walking across the gym with a look of concern on his face, he sits down in front of me and gently takes my hands, examining them, he then takes them and puts the most tender of kisses on them.

"I don't know what is going on, but when I pulled into your driveway your brother and Joey had just arrived, we walked in and it's like someone has died. Joey took one look at your parents and he seemed to know what happened all he said was "Where is she " your dad said the gym and he was about to come get you but he stopped and said I should go. You don't have to tell me whats wrong if you don't want to but just know I'm here for you Pheebs"

I crawl over into his lap, hugging him close to me and just like the night I told joey what had happened to me I cant stop the words from spilling out my mouth and I tell him everything, he doenst talk he just listens, when everthing is out he just looks at me and im scared that he will leave me, I'm a very damaged woman with a lot of baggage and I wouldn't blame him for running.

"Hearing what you have been thru…..and knowing you like I do… it only makes me fall in love with you even more"

I kiss him softly on the mouth and whisper  
"I love you too Jesse"

"Come on get up, you go up and grab a shower and I will go to my truck and get my medical bag so I can tend to your hands"

I kiss him again and go up to my room and strip of for the shower, having the hot water cascade down my back makes me feel a whole lot better, I wince a bit though when it hit's the cuts on my hands, I get out and wrap a towel around my body and walk into my closet to grab some clothes. Jesse is stood in the middle of my room with his medical bag, I walk over and sit on the bed but he just stands there staring at me.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"you need to go put some clothes on before I tend to your hands" he is trying his hardest to stay in doctor mode

"Well ok then if you insist" I get up and slowly walk to my closet but purposely drop my towel so I am compleatley naked, I grin when I hear him gasp, I turn around and look him straight in the eyes

"Oppsie me…. Dropped my towel"

He drops his bag on the floor and makes it to me in 3 long strides picking me and gently placing me on the bed.

"I don't want to hurt your hands so we need to take this slow baby" I gently wrap my hands around his neck pulling him to me for a kiss

"I love you Jesse"

"I love you to Pheebs"

…...

_**ANA'S POV**_

I feel cold. Like deep in my soul cold. I am stunned.

Jose. My so called friend. Hurt my baby. Violated her. Burned her.

Thoughts keep running around my head trying to see how I could have missed it. How did he get her on her own? Why were they even meeting in the first place? I have so many questions I want to ask he but I am fearfull of the answers.

Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ethan, Teddy, Joey and Jesse came in about half a hour ago when Phoebe went down in the gym. Joey took one look at my face and he instantly knew that we found out, he asked where she was Christian told him the Gym and he told Jesse the way to find it and told him to go to her. Grace was the first to ask what had happened, I couldn't even talk at this point so I just sat there numbley while Christain and Elliot told them what had happened. Everyone was stunned into silence, Teddy was the first to break and he cried into his fathers arms vowing to kill Jose with his bare hands. I know I promised Phoebe that I wouldn't blame myself but I cant help it. If I had only stopped my friendship with him all those years ago when Christain would tell me he wanted in my panties, this would not have happened. I am vaguely awear of Grace sitting beside me

"Ana…Ana..Ana sweet girl look at me" I look at her and my dam burst and I start crying again.

"Grace this is my fault….he was my friend… I trusted him Grace.. It's my fault"

She stiffens her posture at my words  
"Ana you told me years ago that it was not my fault that Elena got her claws into Christain… I guess you lied to me"

I snap my head up to look at her. How can she think this? It was not her fault that a sick child molester brainwashed her child… and now I know why she she said it

"Grace it's no more your fault about Christian and Elena than it is my fault about what happened between my daughter and that animal" Grace is the strongest woman I know, she blamed herself for what happened to Christain when he was 15, it was me that made her see sense so now I have to take my own advice and instead of blaming myself over something I had no control over, I need to be strong for my child and help her through this.

"that's right honey, now come on, wipe those tears and lets go and get the dinner sorted for the family" she takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen where Kate, Mia and Carly have already made a start.

Christain is sat at the table with AJ and Matthew helping them build a sky scraper with building blocks, he has AJ on his lap whispering stuff in her ear making her giggle. I place a soft kiss on his head, he reached his hand out and lightly grips my hand looking up at my face. With just one look from my husband I know we will get thru this. I go back into the kitchen to help out just as Phoebe walks back into the room hand in hand with Jesse. She looks at me and I give her a small nod of assurance that it will all be ok.

"Grandma, Kate, Mia, Carly this Is Dr Jesse Colby my.. Ummm" she looks at Jesse who gives her a smirk

"Boyfreind, baby, the word you looking for is boyfreind"

"ok smart ass, this is my aunts Kate and Mia, my baby sister Carly and my grandma Grace"

"pleasure to meet you ladies, Dr Trevelyan nice to see you again"

"wait you know my grandma?"

"Of course, shes a legand at the hospital, I just didn't make the link between you both because I know her as Dr Trevelyan and not Dr Grey"

"Nice to see you again Dr Colby"

"Ok then that's the intros done" Phoebes says smiling at me "Lets Eat!"

I know it will take a while but we will get through this, there is one thing that I am certain of for now my daughter needs my support and I will do anything to get my family through this.


End file.
